Stay With You
by speedfanatic05
Summary: Tim and Sam try get married, but is that all there is to it? A continuation from the alternate ending to By Your Side.
1. Chapter 1

Stay With You

Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership of Speed, Calleigh, Samantha Spade or the rest of the gang in Miami. I do have Sascha Speedle, which makes me pretty special. :)

A/N: This picks up from By Your Side so you might want to read that and Disappearing Acts, to get the full story.

A/N: Deb, this is for you... :)

Chapter 1

The light blue sky welcomed her as she looked out of the window of the airplane, to see the familiar sights of Miami, that were slowly coming into view. For Sam, this moment had been a long time coming. Her time in New York had definitely told her that she was now a Miami girl. She missed th beach, and the tropical feel that the city provided , but most of all, she missed him. Sure they talked on the phone, but Sam missed the physical contact, she missed his warm brown eyes that twinkled just for her, mostly she just missed his smile. Tim Speedle was the best thing that could've ever happened to Sam, and it was sad that it took her to go away for three long weeks to find that out.

As the plane began to make it's decent into Miami, she thought briefly about the night she left Miami , and the doubt that she had tried so hard to shove into the back of her mind. No matter how many times Tim had said that he was in love with her, or how many times he had showed her, Sam still had one obstacle that always gave her pause, Calleigh Caine. Even now as she prepared to see him, Calleigh was lurking in the shadows of her mind. She would always be there, and Sam knew this. Her heart said to her that Tim would stay faithful to her, but her mind continued to remind her of what him and Calleigh had shared in the past.

_Can I contend with this?_ Sam asked herself as she felt the plane dip. The ring on her finger answered and chastised her, blinking beautifully as if to remind her of his promise to her.

_" __I don't want to be with her. I gave you that ring for a reason. Remember?" Tim said taking her hand in his. " I love you."_

_Don't be stupid, Sam ,you know that he loves you, _she continued to say as the seatbelt light came on. She had to stop doing this to herself. She knew that Tim loved her, but she was afraid of what she could lose , and she didn't want to lose him.A smile grew on her face as she felt the tires hit the runway and her heart started to turn somersaults as the plane slowly came to a stop. Only ten more minutes, and she would be in his arms.

S/S

Tim eyed the traffic that was going to Miami International and closed his eyes, letting a frustrated sigh escape his lungs. He had gotten held up at the lab, helping Delko piece together some evidence, then gotten roped into a meeting with department heads. Since Horatio's shooting, the lab had been turned over to him for a short period of time, but he hoped that Horatio was on his way to getting well, because he didn't know if he could keep this up. He rubbed his forehead, trying to ward off a headache, as he flipped down his visor. A picture of her stared back at him and he inhaled deeply, letting a smile creep across his face.

" I'm sorry ,honey," Tim said as he touched the picture of Sam on the beach. Behind, him, he could hear the incessant honking of the horns as the traffic inched closer to the airport. Beside him, he heard his cell phone come to life. Praying that it was Sam and not the lab, he quickly grabbed it and glanced at the caller id. Sighing yet again , he flipped it open and closed his eyes, gripping the wheel with his free hand. How did Horatio ever get used to this?

"Speedle."

" Speed, there's something going on with the mass spec," Eric Delko said hurriedly.

" Delko, isn't this something you can handle on your own?" Tim asked as he let the wheel go to massage his eyes.

" Yeah, I just thought that I would tug your chain a little. Have you gotten to her yet?"

" No."

" Wasn't her flight supposed to land ten minutes ago?"

" I realized that , Delko, but I'm kinda in the middle of something right now," Tim replied sarcastically. The line of cars had seemed to stall.

" You're stuck in traffic ,aren't you?" Eric asked with a broad smirk on his face.

" Cute. But I wouldn't be here if you could've handled that piece of evidence by yourself, which I still think you could've by the way."

" I told you what way to go to get there the fastest."

" I did, and you'd never guess what I ran into," Tim said getting throughly ticked off.

" A boat?"

" Yeah, it took it almost twenty minutes to clear the bridge."

" Oh man, you are going to be late. I wonder if I'm going to be held responsible for this?" Eric asked as he started to snicker lightly.

" Bye ,Delko," Tim said as he flipped the phone down. In seconds, the phone rang again, and he flipped it open without looking at the caller id, " Look, I would appreciate it if you would stop harassing me, and get back to work!"

" Good morning to you too," a gentle voice said . He could picture her smile on the other end.

" Sam?" Tim asked as he forgot about the massive traffic. His heart skipped a beat when he said her name.

" Having a bad morning?"

" You have no idea," Tim returned as he let his head rest against the seat. He became more relaxed when he heard her voice. " Have you landed yet?"

" Yeah, I'm getting my baggage right now. Are you in the terminal?"

" No, I'm about ten minutes from the exit. I got stuck in traffic. I'm sorry," Tim said almost sadly.

" Hey, what's with the sad tone? I'll just hang in the airport bar until you get here. I've waited this long to see you, I can wait ten more minutes," Sam said as she grabbed her luggage from the carousel. " How has Sascha been?"

Tim smiled deeply at her change in topic and answered, " She's fine. She misses you... And she's walking."

" Oh, I miss her too... Wait, did you say that she was walking? When did this happen?'"

" The day after you left," Tim replied as the traffic slowly began to move again.

" I knew she would do it. She told you that she would be walking down the aisle when we got married. By the way, have you confirmed everything?"

" You doubted me?" Tim asked in a feigned voice.

" I just wanted to make sure. The last I remembered you wanted your family to cook the food," Sam quipped as she made her way to the airport bar. " Did everyone call in their reservations?"

" Yes, dear. Everyone will be here on Friday."

" You picked up your tux?"

"Yes."

" And you called the florist?"

" Yes."

" What about the church?"

"It's taken care of, babe. You want to check behind me?" Tim retorted lightly.

" No, I trust that you've taken care of your responsibility. But you have to understand, I've been away from this for three weeks. That's not something a bride wants a month before her wedding."

" Sam, everything is going to be perfect," Tim said as he was able to get up to thirty-five. " Look, the traffic is moving. I'll call you when I get to the airport ,okay?"

" Okay, I'll be waiting. I love you."

" I love you too, sweetie,"Tim said as he flipped the phone down. The headache that threatened to rear it's ugly head, was but a memory. She was home , and that was what mattered.

S/S

Calleigh walked into the bedroom, trying to be as quiet as she could be. Horatio had just laid his head down on the pillow and she didn't want to disturb him. In moments, she heard twin feet as they bounded up the stairs, followed by high pitched giggling.She tried to close the door, before the noise could wake him, but she saw as he turned and slightly lifted his head up.

" You might as well let them in," he said as he sat up and put his back on the head board, hearing them knocking. He had a small expression of pain as he tried to position himself better . It had been three weeks since he was shot, and the pain had subsided some, but not much.

" You sure?"

Horatio nodded and gave his wife a smile as she gazed at him with concern in her eyes. That same concern was there when he first woke up in the hospital and it stayed there permanently. He couldn't help but feel some guilt over not being prepared. What would've happened to them if he had been killed? He let that thought dissipate from his mind as he prepared to receive his little girls.

" Daddy, Daddy, are you up?" they both asked in unison.

" I am now. What can I do for you?" Horatio said as he opened his arm for them. They jumped in the bed with him and giggled furiously, barely missing his other arm that was nestled in the sling. He looked down into their angelic faces and felt his heart swell through the pain that was pulsating through his shoulder. He could never leave them.

" We want to go to the park,"Lizzy said as she beamed at her father.

Horatio looked up to Calleigh who shook her head then back down to them, " Sorry , ladies, mom says no."

" Aww, daddy, why?" Livvy asked as she began to poke her lip out.

" Because I have an appointment today, and daddy is resting," Calleigh said as she walked over to the bed. She hated being the one to spoil their fun, but she knew that Horatio would give into anything that they wanted.

" Can't Sascha take us?" Livvy asked again.

" She's busy today, Livvy."

" Mama..." Livvy whined.

" Livvy, you can't go , and that's final."

" Humph", Livvy said as she crossed her arms in a huff.

" Excuse me, young lady?" Calleigh replied as she bore a whole in her daughter.

" I want to go to the park," Livvy continued as big tears began to form on the edge of her eyes. Horatio looked at her and then to Calleigh. Calleigh shook her head, knowing what her husband was going to say.

" No, Horatio. You are not feeling up to it," Calleigh said as she focused her sights on to him.

" Just drop us off. I can sit and watch them play while you are at your appointment."

" Horatio,..."

" I'm fine, Calleigh. We shouldn't punish them for wanting to get out of the house," Horatio said as he glanced back down at them. He gave Calleigh a look that could melt hardest of hearts. She smiled at him and relented.

" Alright, you guys can go, but I don't want to hear any noise in the truck,"Calleigh said as they shot up off of the bed and quickly left the room." I mean it, girls."

"Now was that hard?" Horatio asked as she walked to the side of the bed.

" They will always win with you," Calleigh said as she bent to kiss him. Pulling away, the concern look returned and she sat on the bed, opposite him to get a better look, " Are you sure that you are okay to do this?"

" I need to get out of the house more than they do, Calleigh. I don't even remember the last time I took them to the park," Horatio said as he dropped his head.

" Hey , don't do that. Don't you go blaming yourself for this. It was an accident, one that I am thankful that you survived. But that is what it is," Calleigh said as she took his free hand and placed it up against her abdomen. " I'm sure this one would agree."

Horatio nodded and smiled faintly as she drew him closer. He was lucky to have this life.

S/S

Tim parked the black SUV quickly and dashed in the door, searching for the airport bar. When he gave up on the search, he pulled his cell out of his pocket and punched in her number. He waited for a second before he started to walk again, feeling his pulse rising. It was as if he couldn't get to her fast enough.

" Hi, Tim."

" Hi, beautiful. I'm in the terminal and I'm lost. Where is the airport bar?" Tim asked as he turned from side to side in the throng of people that were going to and fro.

" Did I ever tell you how much I loved to see you in black?"

" You can see me? Where are you?"

" Look in front of you," Sam said as the sea of people parted. She smiled at him as he approached her matching her smile. " So you shaved? For me? I'm touched."

" For you, anything," Tim said as he stood face to face with her. He flipped the phone down and stared at her. She was as beautiful as he remembered, more so, if that was possible. "Hey you," he said as he stepped forward and felt her warmth , feeling unable to contain himself any longer. He reached out to her and took her into an passionate embrace the weeks that she had been away, becoming a distant memory. He felt her lips on his and it sent a surge of energy through him and forced him to continue. When he pulled away gently, she had the most radiant smile on her face.

" I should go away more often," Sam said as she gazed into his eyes. She saw a hint of something that would best be confronted with in the sanctity of their home.

" I would tie you down if you ever tried," Tim replied as he hugged her again.

" That sounds promising," Sam said as she giggled slightly. All doubts about her relationship with him were fleetingly disappearing.

" Get your mind out of the gutter."

" Why, it suits me better there."

Tim smiled even wilder, having a feeling about the type of night he was going to have. He then bent down and picked up her luggage, " You're unbelievable. Ready?"

" Am I ever," Sam said as she watched him walk in front of him. She had been ready since the day she met him.

TBC...

A/N: Alright, guys, let me know how you feel about this...


	2. Chapter 2

Stay With You

Chapter 2

Author's note: I should clarify for you, this happens after the **alternate** ending of By Your Side. I guess I should've stated that previously.

Author's note#2: Thanks to Deb for providing me with some inspiration!

Tim dropped the bags at the door and turned the knob, hoping that she had been able to get the finishing touches done. Walking into the foyer, he could hear Sam as she closed the door to the SUV, and he closed the door slightly. He scanned the kitchen, seeing the mess, but not his daughter.

"Sash?" Tim called. He walked back into the foyer, just in time to see Sascha coming out of the living room, slowly. He saw the balloons tacked to the wall as well as the 'welcome home' sign that she had spent three hours on ,and smiled to himself. She was a very resourceful girl. " Are you about done?"

" I just have to put the cake out on the table. Where is she?" Sascha asked as she heard Sam coming to the door.

" Tim, why are the bags still at the door?" Sam asked as she touched the door lightly.

Tim quickly pushed the door, it closing on her suddenly. She looked at the door, surprised.

"Tim! What's going on in there?" Sam called.

Inside, Tim motioned to Sascha to get the cake. " Um, nothing."

" If it's nothing, then let me in," Sam replied as she started to get tensed. It had been a long flight and she was exhausted.

"Just a moment," Tim called back. He watched as Sascha carried the cake slowly into the room, taking deliberate steps. It had been three weeks since she had started walking again, but Tim noticed that she was still uneasy on her legs, " You want me to take it?"

Sascha shook her head and tried to speed up, her gait getting more and more unstable. She tried desperately to hold on to the cake, but felt it as it started to slip. Tim noticed and tried to save it, but his fingers slipped and the cake went all over him. Sam opened the door to see Tim standing there with cake icing on his black shirt, and frustrated glare on his face.

Sascha giggled slightly and smiled at Sam ," Welcome home, Sam."

S/S

Calleigh pulled the H3 to the side of the park, as she glanced at her watch, sighing inwardly. She was against this trip from the start, but she didn't want to be the bad guy in this situation. She eyed the twins through the rearview mirror as they talked and played amongst themselves. The real reason that she was late, was because she had to search for the missing Barbie doll that was suddenly nowhere to be seen. Calleigh shifted the H3 in park and got out quickly. If she could hurry, she could beat the traffic on the causeway.

Horatio unbuckled his seat belt and watched as Calleigh got out of the truck and go to the back. He hated to see her stressed, but there was nothing he could do about it. In a matter of moments, his life had changed and that change had put a strain on them and their marriage. He wanted to help out , but his injury just wouldn't cooperate. Getting out , he went against his own judgement and opened the door to the back.

" Daddy! I want to get out," Livvy said gleefully.

" Just let me get the seat belt," Horatio grunted as he leaned into the truck, his shoulder screaming.

" Let me get her," Calleigh said as she gestured to Lizzy to stay on the grass, " C'mon, Livvy mommy's gotta go."

" I want daddy to get me ," Livvy said as she poked her lips out.

"Livvy,..." Calleigh warned as she put her hand on her hip, " get out this instant!"

"Livvy, don't you want to go play with Lizzy? She's already out," Horatio said gently. He reached out his hand and nodded to her, " Now, daddy can't pick you up, but can you be a big girl and jump down?"

Livvy let a wild smile attack her face as she took her father's hand, " Yay!"

_How does he do that?_ Calleigh thought as she smiled lightly. Horatio gestured to Livvy to stand next to her sister, then turned to Calleigh. He knew that she was a stickler for being on time and he had an apologetic look on his face.

" Don't you apologize, Horatio. You all need this," Calleigh said as she looked into his eyes. She saw the despair that swam in them, and knew instantly what he was feeling. " Thanks for the help."

" I wasn't much help," Horatio countered gently as he put a hand to his shoulder. The pain pulsated through his chest like a rabid dog.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay with the girls?"

" We'll be fine, won't we ladies?" Horatio said as he glanced back at his daughters. They nodded in unison and turned their sights on the swings.

" Alright, you got your cell?" Calleigh said as she walked over to the driver's side.

" Yes."

"Call me if anything happens."

" You'll probably be calling me first."

"Cute. I gotta go, but be careful. Girls, take care of your daddy, and stay where he can see you," Calleigh called to them.

" Calleigh, go."

" Alright, alright, I'm going. I love you."

" I love you, now go." Horatio returned as she smiled back at him and got in. When she pulled off , he glanced at the girls, seeing their desperation to get to the swings, " Alright, ladies, ready?"

He watched them as they scrambled to the swings, laughing. Sitting down on the bench, he inhaled deeply and kept his eyes on them, feeling the sunshine on his back. A slight breeze blew through and it gave him a feeling of being alive. Despite the dull pain that now resided in his shoulder and chest, he felt as his eyes drooped slightly. With in seconds, his head lulled to the side. He could faintly hear the girls as they played on the swings.

S/S

" I can't believe you went through all of this just for me," Sam said as she helped Sascha pick up the cake. She had been pleasantly surprised when she saw the balloons and the banner, thinking to herself just how lucky she really was. Never had someone done anything remotely close to this, and it made her heart swell, as she fought against the tears. " I know your dad had a cow when he saw the balloons, right?"

" I did not," Tim said as he descended the stairs in a dark blue shirt, " I just told her that if any paint came off, a weekend paint party would be planned."

" And God knows, I don't want to waste my weekend on that," Sascha said as she took a break to lean against the wall. Tim noticed and went up to her quickly, she was flush and breathing irregularly. Sascha threw a tight smile to him and held on to his shoulder, " Thanks, Dad."

" Sash, maybe you need to rest," Tim said with concern. She looked between him and Sam, and nodded. It looked to her that they needed time alone anyway.

" I think I will go to my room and rest some. You guys take it easy on the cake," Sascha quipped wearily.

" Cute. Do you need some help?"

" I think I can manage, dad. Sam, it's good to see you again," Sascha returned as she started to walk towards her bedroom.

When she was gone, Sam looked to Tim as he continued to watch the hall, just in case she couldn't make it all the way. He then turned his attention to Sam, seeing that she too looked exhausted.

" Maybe you need to take a nap yourself," he said as he gazed into her eyes. Along with the exhaustion, he saw hesitation. " Are you okay?"

" I'm fine, Tim. What makes you ask?"

" You have that look. There's something that you are not telling me."

Sam couldn't hide the feeling anymore and she let out a sigh. She felt like she had to tell him, because it was murdering her conscience. Tim eyed her warily, knowing full well what a sigh like that meant. She had something to tell him, and it was of the upmost importance. He motioned her to the couch and she walked slowly ahead of him, trying to find the words to say. She wanted nothing more in this world than to marry him, but she felt like what she was holding back had the potential to ruin everything. As she sat down, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Exhaling , she spoke softly at first.

" Tim, you know that I love you. More than life itself."

" Yes, I do. And I love you. Sam , what is this all about?"

" I never wanted to hurt you, or do anything to put our relationship in jeopardy," Sam continued ,feeling her heart tumble into her stomach.

" Sam,..."

" Tim, I have to do this. If there is a chance for us, I have to tell you something."

Tim felt as his own stomach did a somersault, and closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening again. He couldn't be losing another love. " Just come out and tell me, Sam."

" Tim, I know how you've felt about this..." Sam said as Tim's phone chirped to life. He glanced down at it angrily and ignored it. It continued to ring, prompting Sam to ask, " Aren't you going to get that?"

" No. I want to finish this."

"Answer the phone, Tim. It could be important."

"There's nothing more important than you right now, Sam," Tim said with intensity. Sam stared back at him and he sighed, knowing that she wouldn't continue until he answered the phone. Angrily, he snatched the phone off of it's clip and answered, "Speedle."

" Whoa, did I catch you at a bad time?" Eric said into the phone.

" I'm kinda in the middle of something here, Delko," Tim said as he glanced back at Sam. She still held a look of nervousness as she fingered the edges of the pillow. " What do you want?"

" There's something that is requiring your attention."

" You can't handle it?"

" I'm not the temporary supervisor. That will be you, my friend. So , we need you here as soon as possible."

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled heavily , " Alright, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Hanging up the phone , he looked at the floor trying to remain composed. All kinds of thoughts ran through his mind as to what could be so important that she would act like this. He placed a hand on hers and squeezed lightly. Sam saw the hurt that was invading his eyes and felt as her own threatened to spill over. She would have to wait .

" Go."

" When I get back, we are going to talk. No interruptions," he said as he looked her in the eyes.

" Okay," she replied with her head down.

" Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work through it," Tim returned as he tilted her chin up to look at her again. " Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

Tim leaned in to kiss her , and she felt a tear drop as his lips gently brushed against hers. Her sadness surprised Tim as he pulled back. It was apparent that this was serious.

" I love you, Sam. Just know that." Tim stated as he awkwardly stood. This was already taking a toll on him.

" I do know that, and I love you too," Sam said as she wiped the tear off of her face. She glanced up to him, trying valiantly to smile, knowing that she was failing. She watched him walk to the door and pause before he opened it and stepped out. She couldn't help but feel that he may have just walked out of her life.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Stay With You

A/N: Guys, this has been the worst writer's block ever... Hang in there with me! I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews that you all give me. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Sam sat on the couch ,long after Tim had left ,and stared out into space. She tried to rationalize what she had done, but yet she couldn't find any comfort in it. She had gone against his wishes, simple as that. Breathing in deeply, she found the strength to carry her luggage up to their room, and tossed it on the bed.

_I shouldn't bother unpacking,_ Sam thought to herself, as she crumbled onto the floor. Her thoughts returned to her time in New York. Where all of this had started. Closing her eyes, she tried to force those memories from her, feeling the tears as they made way down her face. Soon she was weeping heavily, her body shaking from the force of her sadness.

_" I love him..."_

_"If you love him, then why are you here with me?"..._

Why couldn't she have just left when she saw him coming through the door of the restaurant. Why did she stay at the bar, knowing what she had waiting for her in Miami? As her mind raced with the questions of why, she felt her stomach erupt and she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, barely missing the toilet. She sat on her knees , hugging the porcelain, as the tears flowed steadily. How could she had done this to them?

She got up slowly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, still crying. She didn't know how she was going to tell him, fearing the worst. Fearing that he wouldn't understand what she had been feeling, or that he would just be angry at her. She had done what she had feared he would do ; she had sought comfort in her previous lover's arms. Feeling her stomach again , as it did a grotesque dance, she rushed back into the bathroom. Her heart was fluttering with anticipation, as that wasn't the only thing that she had to tell him. She sat there for a moment longer, before gathering herself and returning to the bedroom. She would tell him, everything. Even if it cost her the love that she had been afraid of losing. She would tell him.

S/S

Tim walked into the lab, very upset. If there was nothing more he hated , it was being interrupted. And Delko always had a knack for doing such. As the lift came to a stop on the trace lab floor, he stepped out and saw that the lab was empty. Furious , he continued to walk through the lab, seeing the microscopes that he hadn't touched since Horatio's shooting, suddenly missing them. He would rather be in the lab than in a supervisory position any day, hands down. If Horatio's incident had taught him anything, it was that he simply wasn't cut out to be someone's boss, yet. Pushing the doors open, he walked out into the corridor, not hearing a sound. This was weird. There wasn't a soul in sight.

_What the hell is going on?_ Tim thought as he continued to walk to the corridor. He started to hear voices as he rounded the corner, coming to the break room. When he got to the door, he gazed at the people who piled into the small room, some speaking in hush tones, others just staring ahead at the big screen tv that was on full blast. Tim pushed his way through the sea of people, looking for familiarity. When he saw Delko, the expression that was on his face, instantly sent Tim's heartbeat in to overdrive. Something big was going down.

" Nice to see you finally made it," Eric said without any humor.

" What's going on here?" Tim asked as he glanced over to see Alexx staring at the tv. A look of absolute distress rested in her eyes.

" You haven't heard?"

" No, I haven't," Tim replied as he tried tofocus on the tv.

" The mayor has ordered an investigation into the criminal lab and all the cases pending are to be reviewed by an independent lab. Do you have any idea what this means for the lab?"

" It means, that we have less overtime to pay out," Tim returned less humorous than Eric. He then felt the cell phone buzz at his side. Trying to maneuver , he reached down and grasped it , bringing it up to his face. Stetler. " Speedle."

"Speedle, I need you in my office, now."

" I'll be there," Tim said as he flipped the phone down. He then turned to push his way through the people.

" Hey , where are you going?" Eric called as they began to disperse.

" I've been summoned," Tim said simply as he turned back around and walked out. He had a feeling that this day was going to get worse before it got better.

S/S

Horatio lifted his head and opened his eyes slowly. Had he fallen asleep? As he yawned ,he outstretched his arm, feeling the familiar tingle of pain in his shoulder, regretting that he didn't take his pain medication before leaving. He heard children's voices as he stood up , his eyes searching the now crowded playground for his girls. The last he saw, they were heading for the swings, and now as he set his sights on them, they were nowhere to be seen. He walked further into the playground, his heart beginning to set an insane rhythm, as he searched for them.

" Livvy! Lizzy!" Horatio called calmly. The other parents began to eye him suspiciously as they continued to play with their children. _Where could they be, _he thought as he quickened his pace. He searched by the slides and the monkey bars, not seeing them. Fear rose into his throat, threatening to burst forward as he called their names again, " Livvy! Lizzy! Where are you?"

A small petite woman with wire rimmed glasses, and salt and pepper gray hair, calmly walked over to him, and tugged on his sleeve. Horatio turned around quickly, startled by the diminutive woman as she plastered a small smile on her face.

" Are you missing someone, young man?"

Horatio took a moment to gather himself and glanced down at the ground,themany thoughts of what could've happened to his babies, swirling through his head. He had put many criminals away, and all of them had some time or another, hadsworn vengeance. He couldn't think about how he would explain how he lost his children to his wife.

" Um, I can't find them," he hesitantly admitted.

" What do they look like?" she asked as her eyes sparkled.

" They are twins, four years old, both have strawberry blond hair, light green eyes about 3 feet four inches..."

" I think I saw them playing over in the sand box, over there," the small woman said as she pointed in the direction in which Horatio hadn't thought to search. Horatio looked to the location to where she was pointing and saw them as they played in the sand.

In his happiness, he almost forgot to thank her for her help , but he turned quickly and did so, gratefully, "Thank you for tremendously. You have saved a life today."

She smiled widely and nodded her head saying warmly, " Glad I could help. Next time, keep your eyes on them. There are some crazy people out here ,you know."

Horatio nodded and then turned to walk rapidly to his little girls. This had been too close for comfort. When he got to them, he couldn't help but smile.

" Daddy!" they both squealed in delight. They were deep in the throes of playing happily in the sand.

" Livvy, Lizzy..."

" We saw that you were sleepin' so we played, daddy," Livvy said as she continued to rake her hand through the sand. Horatio could see the sand interlaced in both of their long locks.

" Yeah, we never get to play in the sand," added Lizzy as she threw the sand up, causing more to land on their heads.

They continued to giggle incessantly as Horatio stepped into the sand box with them. He gingerly sat down cross legged and watched them as they played, getting sand in his hair as well. Horatio laughed at the sight of his ladies playing, relief washing through him. There was no way that this was going to happen again.

TBC...

A/N: sorry this is so short... More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Stay With You

Chapter 4

Calleigh sat on the edge of the examination bed as she waited for her doctor to come in. She nervously shook her leg on the table, feeling the vibrations under her. There was no reason for anything to be wrong, she had taken it easy since she found out that she was pregnant, but she had been going through a lot of stress since Horatio's shooting. Instantly, her mind went to her family and she felt the intense need to call and check up on them. She moved to get to her clothes when the door to the room opened suddenly. All thoughts of a cell phone evaporated when her doctor walked in.

" So, Calleigh, how have you been feeling?" the doctor asked as she flipped open her file. Her glasses sat on the edge of her nose, making Calleigh think of past school teachers.

" Fine, just stressed, is all," Calleigh replied as she exhaled. " Why , is there a problem?"

" No, no everything looks fine. Your blood pressure was slightly elevated, but I expect that this won't become a problem. Just keep yourself calm."

" Okay," Calleigh replied simply as she nodded her head. There had been so much to be stressed over, she was amazed that it wasn't higher.

" How are things with Horatio? Is he getting any better?"

" Day by day, but he still has pain. I worry about him," Calleigh said as she closed her eyes and laid back on the bed. At that moment, she was worried.

"Calleigh, if he is doing well, there's nothing to worry about. This is the type of stress that you need to avoid."

" I know, but sometimes I just can't help it. I think about what could've happened. I could've lost him..."

" Calleigh, you didn't. He's still here and now you have to focus on being mentally as well as physically well for the baby. Can you work on it?"

" I'll try, doc," Calleigh replied as she opened her eyes to smile.

" Good. I want you back in two weeks for your first ultra sound. Continue to take the prenatal vitamins and, by all means, try and stay calm. Any questions?"

" No, I think I'm good," Calleigh returned as she sat up straight. The doctor smiled and then handed her the file.

" When you check out, make the appointment. Have a good day, Calleigh," the doctor said as she opened the door and walked out.

Calleigh got up quickly and dressed, looking at her watch. She still had to take the twins to the babysitter's before she went to work. It had been bad enough that she had taken sometime for this appointment, and she didn't want to compound the problem with being late.

In a matter of minutes, Calleigh was back in the H3, headed for the park. She could hardly wait to see her family.

S/S

Sascha woke up slowly , letting her eyes focus on their own time. She strained her ears to hear any sounds , noticing that the house was eerily quiet. Sascha shrugged and figured that Sam and her father had retreated to be alone. She smiled to herself at the thought of Sam becoming her step mother, and got up gingerly off of the bed.

As she walked out of her bedroom, she saw the table as she left it, with three cups and three plates. _They didn't have anything,_ she thought as she continued to walk. Coming to the stairwell, Sascha could hear soft cries in between the sounds of gagging.

" Dad? Sam?" Sascha called from the bottom. When silence returned, she began to panic. "Dad! Sam? Are you guys okay?"

Sascha waited for another minute and when she heard nothing, not even the sounds of crying, she grasped onto the banister and lifted herself up onto the stairs. She climbed the stairs as quick as she could, not knowing what her eyes would see when she got up there. Coming to the top of the stairs, she took a moment to catch her breath, then walked into the master bedroom. She saw Sam's luggage on the bed untouched. Sascha let her eyes wander in the master bedroom before being satisfied enough to move on. She then went into the hallway, and glanced into the bathroom, seeing her legs as they lay at an odd angle, jutting out of the door way. Sascha immediately went to her and knelt down slowly, trying to get a better look.

" Sam! Are you okay?" Sascha asked as she moved her long blond hair out of her face. Sascha knew from her skin color that everything wasn't okay. She checked for a pulse before getting up slowly to get to a phone. Her hands shook as she tried to dial her father's cell phone number. While waiting for him to pick up , she saw Sam's cell phone lying on the bed. She flipped it open and dialed 911,heading back into the bathroom.

" 911 what is your emergency?" Sascha heard the dispatch say.

Sascha hesitated for a moment, hoping to hear her father's voice on the other phone. But when she didn't hear it, she replied, " My step mom is passed out on the bathroom floor. She doesn't look well, she's blue."

" How long has she been like that?" the dispatcher asked.

" I don't know! Can you send someone, please?" Sascha asked somewhat angrilyas she glanced down at Sam. Her color seemed to be getting worse.

" Okay, okay, remain calm..."

" I am calm," Sascha replied trying to hold back the tears. " Just send someone. 1325 S . Sycamore Ave. Hurry!"

" A unit has been dispatched to the location, stay on the line."

Sascha nodded as she heard her father's voice on the other phone.

_You've reached Tim Speedle, leave a message ..._

"Daddy! There's something wrong with Sam. We are on the way to the hospital. I'll have Sam's cell phone," Sascha said as she heard the sirens blaring in the distance. She hung up the phone and sat it down on the sink. When she heard the sirens closing in on the house, she flipped Sam's phone down and caressed her face. " They're here, Sam. Hold on, they're here."

Sascha felt a tear drop as she heard the paramedics at the door. Moving to go downstairs, she hoped that it wasn't too late.

S/S

"Speedle, I know that you have been on the job only for three weeks, and that most of the cases reviewed fall under Horatio's watch ,but you've got to know how this looks for your lab," Stetler said as he sat behind his desk. He used his hands as he talked, a gesture that drove Tim insane. He wasn't in the mood for this , but he sat through it , knowing that the faster he got through this, the faster he could talk to Sam. Stetler continued, " That being said, I want you to help the independent investigation as much as possible."

" I will do all that I can to help this along, Rick. But what I don't understand is where did this come from? Up until now, we've had a sterling conviction rate. Horatio's team was second to none."

" I guess this is where the investigation will help us," Stetler replied smartly. " My advice to you, Speedle is not to try and cover for anyone. If something is in error, it will be found out and dealt with. No matter who it is."

" Right," Tim said sarcastically. It was no secret how Stetler felt about Horatio, " Are you sure that this isn't some revenge game that you are playing with H?"

Stetler let a glare come on his face, but just as quickly, replaced it with a tight smile, " I'm going to let that slide, Speedle. Just be warned, if a discrepancy is found, the one responsible will be out of a job. Don't let that be you."

Tim glared at Stetler then felt his phone vibrate at his side, " Are we done here?"

Stetler nodded and then stood, giving Tim the chance to hit the door without saying anything. When he got out into the corridor, he flipped up his phone to see a message waiting on his voice mail.

_"Daddy! There's something wrong with Sam. We are on the way to the hospital. I'll have Sam's cell phone..." _

At the sound of his daughter's calm yet fear laced voice, he felt his heart plummet. He began to dial Sam's cell phone number as he raced through the corridor.

_Hi you've reached Samantha Spade, leave your name and number and I'll get back with you..._

As he heard her voice ,he cursed under his breath and fished into his pocket to get his keys to the SUV and sprinted across the parking lot. He threw the hulking SUV into reverse quickly and spun out heading for the hospital.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Stay With You

Chapter 5

Tim entered the hospital emergency bay, in full frantic mode. Despite Sascha's calm demeanor, he couldn't shake that there was something terribly wrong with Sam. His eyes searched the room as people filtered in and out, trying to find Sascha. When he spotted her in a corner, he hurried to her, finally seeing that the calmness that she had was just an act. She was scared.

He walked up to her and said her name softly, " Sash..."

"Daddy?" Sascha returned as he eyes finally let go of the streams that threatened to burst forward. " I tried . I called 911, I called you, I tried daddy."

Tim took his daughter into his arms and felt her release as she sobbed heavily. All the strength it took for her to react the way she did, had exhausted her. When she had quieted, Tim took her chin into his hand and lifted it gently. Looking into her deep brown eyes, he saw the fear as it swam in her.

" Sash, can you tell me what happened?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, then spoke, " I was just getting up from my nap, and I heard crying from upstairs. When I called out, no one returned, so I went upstairs. I went into your room first, then as I was going into the hall way , I saw her legs in the bathroom. Daddy, she was blue, like she couldn't breathe. If only I had checked the bathroom first..."

" Sash, you did good, honey. You kept calm and you called 911. You saved her life," Tim reassured her. His mind raced with questions, why would she be crying? Did this have anything to do with whatevershe had wanted to talk about? He shook the questions from his mind and focused back on Sascha. " How long have they been back there?"

" I don't know , maybe twenty minutes. Daddy, she's gotta be okay. You guys are supposed to be getting married this weekend," Sascha said almost tearfully. She had looked forward to this as much as her father had.

" She's going to be fine, Sash," Tim said as he took a seat. He anxiously eyed the door, hoping that the doctor would appear there, with good news.

S/S

_" Martin, I just wanted to talk. We've always been able to talk..."_

Sam slowly opened her eyes to see a doctor standing over her, with a concern look in his eye. She blinked furiously, trying to remember what had happened. The last she remembered, she was in the bathroom, on the floor, crying. Then darkness. The doctor saw her confused look and smiled warmly, then sat next to her.

" Ms. Spade, do you know where you are?"

" Uh, no," Sam replied as she brought her hand up to her head. She began to feel the effects of a blistering headache.

" You are in the hospital. Apparently, your stepdaughter found you on the floor," the doctor returned.

" On the floor? Why was I on the floor?"

" We'll according to your color when you got here, you weren't breathing properly. We didn't find anything that was obstructing your passage way, so we went ahead and administered oxygen. I took some blood to test, and ordered more to see just exactly what caused this, and I would like to keep you overnight to monitor you."

"Okay. Did the blood test come back?" Sam asked as she focused on the doctor. By the look he was giving her, she knew that it had.

" Yes they did. I wanted to give you the choice of telling your family," the doctor said as he got up.

" I would like to tell them."

The doctor smiled and nodded, " I'll go notify them that you are awake. I'm going to order a breathing treatment, so when the nurse comes back here, don't give her any trouble," the doctor said lightly before walking out of the room. Sam laid her head back onto the pillow thinking of a way to tell them. Was there a good way to let them know what she had been keeping from them?

S/S

Calleigh pulled up to the park to see Horatio and the girls as they walked to the slides. She beamed with happiness as she watched the girls skip around their father, laughing and smiling. She wouldn't trade this for anything.

Climbing out of the H3, she closed the door and set the alarm , walking quickly to join them. The freshness of the air rejuvenated Calleigh and she smiled even wider when she came to them.

" Mommy, mommy, you're back! Daddy let us play in the sand box," Livvy said as she danced around Horatio. Calleigh could see the tiny particles of sand that clung to her head. Horatio looked at his wife sheepishly as her smile dropped slightly.

" They never get to play in the sand," Horatio said in his defense.

" That's because the sand gets in their hair, and I have to wash it," Calleigh returned , trying to effect an air of anger. Inside she wanted to burst out laughing.

" Don't be mad mommy, I can wash my hair all by myself," Lizzy chimed in.

" Oh, you can, can you?" Calleigh asked as she bent to tickle her, sending her daughter into a fit of giggles. When she finished, she looked up at Horatio who had a pleasant yet strained look. "Girls, how about you play over there for a few more minutes."

The twins yelped and ran for the swings again as Calleigh turned her attention to her husband. Concern had seeped it's way back into her.

" I'm fine, before you ask," Horatio said. " How did the appointment go?"

Calleigh touched her abdomen lightly and smiled, " Fine. She said that my pressure was elevated slightly and she told me to lay off of the stress."

"Calleigh,..."

" No, Horatio, it's not your fault. Even before your accident, the girls were stressful enough. I just have to learn how to get over things and not let them bother me. I'm fine."

" I wish that there was something that I could do," Horatio said as he stood closer to her. She looked up into his clear blue eyes and put her hands on his face.

" There is something. Get well and stop blaming yourself. You are here with your family Horatio. We love you."

" I love you, and the girls," Horatio returned as he bent to kiss her lightly.

Calleigh smiled through the kiss, interrupting it's flow, " Good, because I expect some help washing their heads."

Horatio chuckled lightly and adverted his eyes, staring at his girls as they continued to play. Calleigh followed his gaze then broke the embrace, waving to them.

" Let's go, girls," Calleigh called.

"Awww mommy, do we have to?" the asked in unison.

" I've got to go to work and I still have to wash your hair. So , yes , you have to."

Trudging, they obeyed their mother and ran to them. As a family ,they walked to the H3 and got in. Life was sweet.

S/S

Tim saw the doctor as he walked through the door and spoke to the admitting nurse. He then sat up straight as he approached them , with a file in hand.

" Mr.Speedle?"

" Yes."

" I'm Dr. Jones. I attended to Samantha," Dr. Jones said as he glanced at Sascha, " And you must be Sascha. You did a wonderful job, Sascha. Your quick thinking helped saved Samantha's life."

" So , she's okay?" Tim asked nervously.

" When she got here, she wasn't breathing properly, so our first thought was to check her passage ways. Seeing that there was nothing preventing her from breathing, we administered oxygen without having to do any evasive procedures like a tracheotomy."

" Yes, doctor. But is she okay?" Tim asked again, almost becoming flustered.

" She's breathing fine, now Mr. Speedle. But I want to keep her overnight , just to make sure she's out of harms way. You can go see her now."

Tim thanked the doctor and then took Sascha by the hand. They had someone that they needed to see.

TBC...

A/N: I know, I know, but I have to go back to work. There'll be more later...


	6. Chapter 6

Stay With You

Chapter 6

Tim opened the door to the room slowly and saw that she was resting. He put a finger up to his lips and turned to Sascha, hoping not to awaken her. Just as the door clicked softly to a close, Sam spoke , her eyes still closed.

" I'm not asleep."

" You've got to be the lightest sleeper I know," Tim said softly as he stood at the side of the bed. He tried to smile but he found himself mimicking the gesture. He was much more concerned with her health. " How are you feeling?"

" Tired," Sam returned as she turned her head to him, herself trying to smile but it faded quickly. She glanced at Sascha and again tried to smile, " Hey you. I heard that you saved my life."

Sacha smiled brightly and moved closer to the bed. She noticed the sadness that hung deep in Sam's brown eyes and smiled wider in hopes of brightening the feeling in the room, " I was just doing what anyone else would've done."

" You did more than that, Sash," Sam replied as she fought to take in a deep breath.

Tim noticed and grasped her hands, feeling the chill that hung on them. There was definitely something wrong here. He gazed into her eyes, seeing the same look he saw at home, and adverted his own. He's heart dropped as he remembered their conversation before he was called to work. He squeezed her hand gently and she again gave a faded smile. It was time that she told him the truth.

" Tim, there's ... something... I want to tell you,"Sam said breathlessly. It was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe.

"Daddy..." Sascha said warily. She was becoming alarmed at Sam's breathing.

Tim acknowledged Sascha, the turned his concern to Sam , saying, " Sam, honey, maybe this could wait. You are not up for this."

" No, ... I have to tell you," Sam continued.

"Sam,..."

"Tim , just ... let me... get it ... out."

Tim nodded and held her gaze as she fought to breathe. _This is wrong, she can't breathe_, Tim thought as he glanced back at Sascha. Sascha took the hint and started to walk out of the door. She would wait out there until they were ready for her to come back in. When the door closed softly behind her, Sam, looked into his eyes. The fear and distress that she saw made her feel even worse about what she was going to say to him. She steeled herself, and tried to breath deeper. She would need all of the air she could get for what she was about to do.

" Tim,... Something... happened... in New York," Sam started, " Something ..that should've... never happened."

Tim felt his heart racing more as he broke his gaze with her. He could practically taste his tears as they welled in his eyes. He knew exactly what was going on.

" Just tell me Sam."

" I saw Martin... while I was there... I was in... the restaurant ...when he walked in. We sat and... we talked... I just needed... someone to talk to.. about my fears.. and my hopes, ...and he was there...," Sam said slowly.

Tim sat back in his chair trying to process this. After all of this time, after all of his attempts to reassure her of his love for her, she confides in her former lover. Inside , he felt the heat rising and he tried to keep it in check as he glanced at her, tears brimming his eyes. He trusted her with his heart, with his love...

" So , you and Martin just talked?"

" It wasn't... anything, Tim... I- I just... got swept up... in the moment," Sam said as she felt the streams of tears as they dropped. " I... needed ... someone..."

" And your phone was out ? Or you forgot my number? Does that ring mean anything to you, Sam? It meant something to me. It meant that I could trust you, and that you could trust me. I told you so many times that I didn't love Calleigh anymore and that you were the one that I wanted to be with. I gave you my heart, Sam."

Sam dropped her eyes and wiped them slowly with her hands. The worst was yet to come, " Tim,... there's... more..."

" What ? What more could there possibly be?" Tim asked, his voice rising slightly.

" I-I'm... pregnant..."

He stared at her for a moment then quickly got up. He wanted to say something to her, but there was nothing he could say. He walked to the door without looking back and swung it open, slamming it hard enough to shake the room. Sam jumped as the tears flowed. What had she done?

Outside, Tim kept his eyes lowered as he passed Sascha who was staring at him in confusion.

" Daddy, what's going on?"

"We're leaving," he returned as he stopped. He kept his back to her, not wanting to show his anger, his hurt, for fear that it would transfer to her.

" Daddy,..."

" Sascha, I said we're leaving."

Sacha looked back at the door, then to her father's back. Whatever it was that transpired between those two, it wasn't good. She walked to him and grasped his hand as she came up to his side, squeezing it. Here they were again, just the two of them.

S/S

Calleigh pulled the towel down from the rack as one little girl scurried away, water dripping from her wet locks. She sighed and brushed a strand of her own locks away from her eyes, frustrated. She had spent a good portion of the day away from the lab, and she really needed to get back to finish a report that was due.

" Livvy, you come back here this instant, young lady!" Calleigh said as she held her arms out to receive her other daughter , who was shaking her hair out like a puppy. Calleigh sighed heavily and glanced at her watch. Six thirty._ Well at least the day shift will be gone,_ she thought as she felt tiny splashes dropping on her head. " Lizzy, don't do that. Horatio!"

Horatio walked into the bathroom with Livvy in tow, " I think you've misplaced someone."

" Cute, can you give me a hand? I really wanted to finish that report today, and it's already six thirty," Calleigh said quickly.

" Calleigh, Calleigh, honey, relax. I've got Livvy, and send Lizzy when you are done drying her off," Horatio said calmly as he extended his hand to Livvy.

" So glad that you can stay calm. Did you call Dana?"

" Yes, Calleigh. She says she'll be here in ten minutes," Horatio replied as he led Livvy to her room to dress. He had taken his pain medication when he got home, and now he was enjoying a moment of good mobility. He had Livvy dressed in minutes flat. When he looked up , he saw Lizzy as she waited patiently and he motioned to her. Before Calleigh could finish cleaning the bathroom, he had both girls dressed and ready to go.

" Wow, you work fast," Calleigh said smiling lightly. She was exhausted at this point , but she knew she had to keep going.

" They complied ," Horatio returned as he heard the familiar car horn blare. " Ladies ,I think Dana's here."

" Yay!" Came the excited voices as they left the room in a hurry.

Calleigh stopped to look at Horatio and kissed him on the cheek, " Thanks for the help."

" You are so very welcome. Now go to the lab, so you can come home at an decent hour, Mrs. Caine," he replied. They both walked down the stairs and Horatio watched as his ladies departed. He was alone , and the silence seemed deafening. He walked to his study and grabbed a case file. There wasn't any harm in staying up to snuff with his job.

S/S

As he entered the house, Tim felt instantly that he had to get away. He had to get distance between him and his pain. Sascha watched him as he grabbed the keys to his Ducati before he went to the door. He turned to her, with a heavy laden heart. He could barely find the words to help him make sense of what had happened, so he knew that he couldn't talk to Sascha about it, not yet. He walked back to her as she stood in the foyer with understanding in her eyes. At that moment, he knew no matter what went on in his life, his daughter would always be there.

" Sash, I'm going to the lab for a couple of hours. If you need anything, just call my cell, or better yet, call your Uncle Eric. You gonna be okay until I get back?"

" Dad, I'm fifteen. I'll be fine, go sort yourself out," Sascha said with a light smile. She knew when her father had needed time to be alone.

" How grown up of you," Tim returned letting a smile creep up onto his face. " I shouldn't be long. No boys."

" Can Tiffany come over?"

" That's fine, but Sash..."

" I know, I know, no boys," Sascha replied. " Have I disappointed you yet?"

" No, just thought that it was the father thing to do," Tim said as he turned to the door again. "Make sure you lock the door, and whatever mess you make..."

" It's mine to clean, I know dad..."

" Sash, you know I love you, right?" Tim said turning back to her.

" Yeah , dad. I love you too, and whatever this is, we will get pass it," Sascha said as she hugged him. She wanted him to feel the truth in her words. They had been through everything in the book together, and they had been strong. As she let him go, she saw him wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. He then turned silently away and walked out of the door. She watched him as he pulled the tarp back on his yellow Ducati and started it up. She hadn't seen him ride that bike in weeks, so she knew that whatever was bothering her father, it was serious. Locking the doors, she prayed that he would be careful while he was out, searching for his answers.

S/S

Calleigh looked up from the microscope in firearms , just as a bullet hit on IBIS. She smiled to herself as she glided to her computer and took the print out. For the next ten minutes, she sat at her desk, finishing the reports that she would leave for Tim before going home. She thought about him and let a smile come to her face as she remembered a time long ago.

_" Tim," Calleigh said to herself aloud. She opened the phone and spoke into it. " Speedle"_

_" Hi, Cal," Speed answered._

_" How'd you know?" Calleigh asked._

_" You know there's this thing called a caller -id..."_

_"Okay smart ass. What do you want? I just got to the scene."_

_" Can't I call my wife to check on her?" Speed asked feigning a hurt tone._

_" I just left not ten minutes ago, Tim. You called three times."_

_" I miss you ."_

_"Aww, honey, that's so sweet,..." _

She shot her head up quickly as she saw him standing there in her doorway. He had a look of absolute despair, his hair had looked as if it was wind blown and his stubble added to his haggard look. It pained her so suddenly, that she felt her eyes get heavy. What had happened to him?

" Tim,..."

"Calleigh," Tim said with obvious pain in his voice, " I need you..."

TBC...

Muahahaha... gonna have to wait until the next chapter to see if this gets Talleigh :)


	7. Chapter 7

Stay With You

Chapter 7

He looked longingly at Calleigh as she continued to gaze at him, the concern evident in her eyes. The admission of Sam's betrayal hung heavily over his eyes and he felt them begin to sag . Inside, even though his heart was still beating, it was damaged, possibly beyond repair. He didn't know why he had come down to the firearms, and secretly he hoped that she wasn't there. But when he saw her bent over the paperwork, thinking of something obviously pleasant, his emotions took over. At that point , he just wanted to feel.

He walked into the office and stood by her, his eyes emoting the hurt that pulsated through him. He tried to speak, but the sobs that were choking his throat made that impossible. As Calleigh looked at him, she instantly thought that something was wrong with Sascha.

"Tim , is Sascha alright?" Calleigh asked with deep concern in her voice.

Tim glanced down at the desk and then back to her, nodding. There was no words for what he was feeling . Anger, hatred, love, despair, all came to mind, but he couldn't put them into context. He was hoping that Calleigh could figure this out for him, and help him.

" Alright, so if Sascha's okay, then the problem is with Sam," Calleigh concluded.

Tim spoke softly through the pain of his tightened throat, feeling the alien words tumbling out, "Sam has betrayed me."

" What?"

" While she was in New York, she slept with her former boyfriend. Also, I find out that she is pregnant. Why does this keep happening to me?" Tim asked as he closed his eyes. " All I want is to be loved."

Calleigh tried to suppress the shock of this and grasped his arm. Despite everything that they had gone through, she never wanted to see him in distress, which is where he resided at that very moment.

" Tim , you are loved. Sascha loves you , God knows Alexx loves you. Eric , Horatio... and I love you."

Tim opened his eyes and gazed into her face, " You what?"

" Yes, Tim, I love you. I suppose that I will always love you. The love that we had will never die."

" Then what happened?" Tim asked , his eyes crinkling slightly.

" It got lost and we moved on. You found Sam and well, Horatio and I ... ," Calleigh said quietly. Her current stresses had taken a toll on her and she wondered if she was truly happy with her lot in life. She couldn't deny her love for Horatio, but as she had told herself time and time before, Tim had held a special place in her heart. Tears began to surface and she blinked back at the thought of what could've been for them.

" Calleigh, I'm sorry to bother you with this. It's obvious that you are dealing with your own troubles... I'll go." Tim returned as he turned to walk out.

" No, Tim..." Calleigh said as she put a hand on his arm, causing him to stop.

" What?"

" I think that we are looking for the same thing," Calleigh said as she pulled him closer. The proximity was unnerving to them both. She gazed into his eyes, seeing the desire there, but also seeing a hint of hesitancy. Disregarding it, she pulled him into a searing kiss and he returned it , amplified.

The intensity of the kiss pushed her back to the desk as she fought to stay connected to him. Her mind was afire with the lost feelings of his lips kissing her, and she let her control slip as she felt his hands on her shoulders. His touch seemed to burn through her flesh, marking her once more, then moving to her waist and encasing her. The electricity that coursed through them was powerful as he felt her hands on the buttons of his shirt. He wanted this badly, he wanted her, he wanted love.

In seconds, his shirt was off and she broke the kiss, glancing at the door. As if knowing her intentions, Tim crossed the room effortlessly and closed the door, locking it. There was no turning back now. He returned to her as she slipped off her lab coat and tossed it on the desk. His fire was stoked, watching her as she put her hands on the edge of her blouse , and felt the lust rise in him quickly. He approached her gently, putting his hands on the exposed flesh of her waist, moving ever so slightly to her chest, eliciting slight moans. His eyes closed, his mind flashed on her , re living a tender a tender moment that they had shared...

_" __It's ok, Tim. I know you loved her. She will probably be in your heart forever, but she's moved on from that and you have too." Sam said as she cupped his face in her hands. " No matter what, I am here for you, Tim. I love you too..."._

What was he doing? How could he have forgotten what Sam had meant to him._ But, she slept with another man,_ his mind told him. He dropped his hands and sighed audibly, startling Calleigh. He couldn't go through with this. No matter how much he wanted to , or how much he wanted to hurt Sam, he just couldn't do it. Then it dawned on him, he really loved Sam. If just thinking about her could make Tim stop reconnecting with his 'lost love' then he knew that it was a deeper more refined love that he felt for her. Standing away from Calleigh, he bent to pick up his shirt and slipped it on.

" I'm sorry, Cal. I just can't. I mean, I want to, but I can't," Tim stumbled. Calleigh inhaled deeply and then let the air escape slowly, smiling.

" You love her."

" I love her."

" Good," Calleigh said as she bent to pick up her shirt. Even if she wasn't with him, she wanted him to be happy. And obviously, Sam made him happy.

"Cal,..."

"No, it's alright. Really. I want you to be happy and you made your choice ,it seems, a long time ago. It's what matters Timmy."

" What about you? You deserve happiness as well."

" I'll be fine, Tim. We have to deal with what we are dealt. Deep down I imagine that I will always have this sense of unhappiness, but I have a wonderful life. Stress and all."

" Stress can kill you," Tim said smirking. It felt wonderful to be able to do that at a moment like this.

" Don't I know it. Go to her Tim. Work it out. Get married. But for god sakes, don't let this love pass you by. You are too good of a man for that," Calleigh said as she put her hands on his cheeks.

" Thanks, Cal. Being able to talk to you, it means a lot to me."

" Consider my door open , always, Tim. I'll be there if you need me."

" I'll probably take you up on that," Tim said as he bent to kiss her on the cheek.

" I'm counting on it. Now go. You have a fiancé waiting for you."

Tim nodded his head and smiled at her as he finished buttoning up his shirt. As close as he had come to making the same mistake that Sam had made, he was glad that he came to Calleigh. With a renewed sense of purpose, he walked out of the firearms lab, leaving Calleigh with a smile on her face.

S/S

Sam moved angrily against the nurse who had come in to administer the breathing treatment. Despite the pain that this was causing her, she felt like she deserved it for what she had done to their relationship. The nurse shot her a stern look as she maintained her vigilance in placing the mask over her face. The nurse ended up winning the battle of wills and smiled as she patted Sam on her shoulder.

" Now relax, sweetie and let the medicine work," the nurse said simply.

Sam stopped fighting it, and inhaled deeply, letting the medicine take hold. Soon she drifted off to a light slumber, her mind fixed on the events of that night in New York. She wanted to think about Tim, but instead her mind wafted drowsily to Martin.

_Sam sat at the bar, thinking about her life in Miami. She couldn't wait until this was over so that she could return to him. As much as she loved him, she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing while she was here. Her mind played tricks on her, imagining him with Calleigh. She absently stirred the tea that she had ordered and closed her eyes. She had to stop doing this to herself. The ring that he had put on her finger glinted up at her, but provided no assurance. She still fell prey to her fear of losing him to her. She slipped it off and held it between her fingers. One simple piece of jewelry, signifying an act of love. She sighed heavily and replaced the ring on her finger. If only it was that easy, she thought._

_Deep in thought, she didn't see him until she looked up . He walked into the restaurant seemingly knowing where exactly he was heading. As he came up to her, she saw his smiling eyes._

_"Sam, what are you doing here alone?"_

_" I was thinking," Sam replied as she saw him take a seat._

_" You don't mind if I join you, do you?"_

_"No, by all means."_

_"Sam, I gotta say that I'm happy that we could work together again. This place's been lonely without you."_

_" Really? And I would've thought that Jack would've kept you busy with work and everything," Sam quipped._

_Martin chuckled lightly and looked at his hands. They had parted ways on pretty rough terms, and it was only when she announced that she was leaving New York, did he realize how much he needed her._ _He instantly noticed the strained look on her face and moved in closer. Something was bothering her._

_"Sam, what's going on with you? The entire time you've been here, you've been in your own little world. What's got you?"_

_" If you really want to know... it'sTim," Sam said as she sipped on the tea. Her mind again flashed on him and his ex wife._

_" What about him?" Martin asked softly._

_" I -I don't know, he asked me to marry him, but it seems like he still has feelings for his ex wife . He's told me that I have nothing to worry about, but I can't help but feel like he's sizing me up against her. I want to be loved for who I am," Sam replied on the verge of tears._

_Martin moved deftly and caught her tears as they slid silently down her cheeks. She looked up at him, seeing the wonderful smile that she had fallen in love with, suddenly feeling the need to hear him continue talking._

_" Sam, you are a wonderful woman. There's no one like you. None. He's a fool if he tries to compare you to her."_

_" Martin,..."_

_" No, Sam. I mean it. You deserve happiness. I wished that I could've been the one to give it to you..." Martin said as he caressed her cheek_

_She stared into his blue eyes, wanting to see the love that she desired to feel. She closed her eyes and dropped her head. What was she thinking? She could easily call him to talk, but she knew that's not what she wanted. She wanted something tangible, something that she could feel. She needed it, craved it even._

_" Let me try," Martin continued. _

_Her next movements were a blur to her and suddenly she found herself in his apartment, in his arms,h__er fears and doubts fueling her need for intimacy. She soaked up all of the attention that Martin gave her, forgetting all about her commitment that she hadn't taken off. _

_In the middle of their passion, she spoke quietly with tears in her voice,_ _" I love him..."_

_"__If you love him, then why are you here with me?" Martin returned breathlessly as he continued to focus on her. _

_It went on for hours, Sam losing herself in Martin's love. Afterwards, she gazed at the ceiling while Martin slept soundly, not feeling any better . Some how, she thought by giving herself over to him would make her feel . She was right, she felt worse._

_What have I done, she thought to herself._

As Sam continued to sleep, a solitary tear dropped and trailed down her face. It was a tear dropped in vain, a mistake had been made.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Stay With You

Chapter 8

Calleigh flipped up the phone as she stood in the elevator, and dialed his number. Her experience with Tim in the firearms lab was heavy, and she thought she needed to talk to him. Her eyes brightened when he picked up the phone on the first ring.

" Hey handsome, are you sitting by the phone, waiting for me to call?" Calleigh asked lightly.

" No, just going over some paper work. Are you done?"

" Yes, and I'm on my way home. Have the girls gotten back yet?" Calleigh asked as she looked at her watch. She was grateful for their babysitter, especially recently. She had been so nice about keeping them and she was the first babysitter Calleigh ever knew of that offered to pick them up .

" They got back about an hour ago. They had already eaten, so I went ahead and put them to bed."

" So, studious," Calleigh chuckled into the phone, " Did you pay Dana?"

" Tipped her extra," Horatio replied absently. Calleigh knew that his attention was elsewhere, mainly on his lab. He had been out of action for close to four weeks , and she could understand how stir crazy he was getting. He was always a man of action, never really taking the time he needed. Thanks to his incident, he had finally gotten that time. Now he was ready to jump in the saddle once more.

" I know that tone when I hear it. I'll be home shortly," Calleigh smiled slightly. " Have those files put away when I get there."

" Okay," Horatio intoned just as absently as before.

" Horatio..."

" I heard you."

" I want a divorce..." Calleigh said testing him. She didn't mean it, but she had to get his attention somehow.

" Um hmm, love you too," he said quickly.

" Horatio Caine!" Calleigh effected in her strongest southern accent. " Get your nose out of that paperwork for just one moment."

Horatio heard the slight irritation in her voice and set the paper down, now focusing his attention on her. There was something wrong.

" Calleigh, are you okay?"

" I'm fine. I just want you to acknowledge me, Horatio."

" Calleigh, I'm sorry ..."

" It's okay, Horatio. I should be home soon," Calleigh returned quietly. Instantly , the thought of her and Tim in her lab, invaded her conscience. She cleared her throat lightly and exhaled.

"Calleigh,..."

" I'll see you when I get home."

With that, she flipped the phone down and leaned against the elevator wall. Even though she had told Tim to fight for his love, she had felt the all too familiar pulling of her heart. She longed to have that passion back in her life, not necessarily with Tim, but she wanted to feel alive more. Closing her eyes, she put her hand on her stomach and patted it lightly.

" We've got some issues, baby."

Calleigh got off the elevator and headed toward her truck, feeling a little less than satisfied. If only this stress could be alleviated, she could think clearly and make some changes in her life. As the images of her time with Tim again faded into her memory, she felt the urgency to get to her husband. In order for her to be happy , or for them to last, she had to do something, and quick.

S/S

Tim debated on whether to go to the hospital or to go home. He rode the Ducati for what seemed like hours before he decided that he'd better go home. If Sam was resting, then he didn't want to bother her. Besides, he had to think about what to say to her when he did see her again.

As he pushed the yellow bike further, his mind rested on what happened at the lab. He admitted that he was emotional, and irrational, but his impulsive move could've cost him everything. With his deep love for Calleigh, the situation could've easily turned the other way, and possibly destroying several lives in it's wake. He thought of how close he had come to submitting himself to Calleigh once more, and an actual shiver coursed through his body.

_I guess it's true when they say old habits die hard_, Tim thought to himself as he turned onto his street. He chuckled to himself as he covered the pristine beauty and walked to his door. Unlocking it, he slowly walked in, seeing the television as it lit up the dark living room. Walking to the huge big screen, he glanced over at Sascha's sleeping form on the couch and smiled lightly. He then switched it off and turned to the couch, kneeling down to pick her up. As he lifted her into his arms, she stirred slightly and smiled lightly.

" Daddy?"

" Yeah, sweet heart," Tim said as he walked effortlessly towards her bedroom.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah , Sash. I'm fine."

" What time is it?" Sascha asked drifting off once more.

" Late," Tim simply stated as he turned the covers on her bed then laid her gently inside of them. He kissed her on her forehead and smiled as he pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

Before he left out, he heard her reposition herself better in the bed and said softly, " Love you dad."

" Love you too, Sash," he replied as he walked out of the room.

Getting upstairs, he walked into his bedroom to find Sam's things on the floor, untouched. He lifted up a suitcase off of the floor and watched as the contents spilled out onto the floor.

" Great," he said as he threw the suitcase onto the bed. He knelt on his haunches and began to pick up her things. As he sorted through them, he saw a paper bag . It piqued his interest and sat on his bottom on the carpeted floor. He riffled through the bag, noticing it was nothing more than some extra toiletries that she had brought as a ' just in case'. Just when he was pulling his hand out, his fingers caught hold of a ziploc bag. He grasped it and pulled it out, seeing nothing but a napkin with a familiar marking on it. It took him a moment before he realized that this was the napkin from the restaurant they ate at before she left for New York.. Being the investigator he was, he opened the bag and slowly pulled the tissue out. He saw her handwriting, it not being characteristic of her. Usually her hand writing was precise and neat, but what Tim saw, was disorder and frantic thoughts. Despite this, he was able to read what she had written.

_I'm pregnant with his child, but I'm still afraid of losing him to her. Why do I do this to myself? He said he loves me..._

Tim felt the napkin drop from his hands as he closed his eyes and tossed his head back. He knew exactly who she was talking about, and it had nothing to do with Martin Fitzgerald. It was his child that she was carrying. He sighed as he returned his thoughts to how he reacted to her admissions, realizing now that maybe he had been harsh on her. He got up off of the floor and walked to his phone. He stared at it for a moment, weighing whether he should call her. Again, he thought about the time and went back to picking up her things. There was always tomorrow.

S/S

Sam tossed fitfully in the hospital bed as she tried to fall asleep. Not only was the oxygen line in the way, but also her thoughts prohibited her from a peaceful night's rest. Her breathing had returned to normal after her first breathing treatment, but the doctor ordered the oxygen line as a precaution.

Giving up on the notion of getting some sleep, she stared at the phone that was mere inches from her on the table. She wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice. She wanted to tell him that it was his child that she was carrying, and that she was sorry for making the worst choice she had made in her life. She wanted to tell him that she still wanted to marry him, but mostly she wanted to tell him that she loved him.

She reached out to the phone hesitantly, as if it would suddenly come to life and snap her hand, pondering on whether to call him. The time on the clock that hung in her room, read a little after eleven, but she knew that he was up, possibly putting her things away. She threw caution to the wind as she picked up the phone and dialed .

" Hello," she heard his raspy voice as it quickened her pulse.

" Tim..."

" Sam? Are you okay?"

" I'm fine , Tim. I just wanted to hear your voice," Sam replied realizing her voice too was raspy. She felt the smile form on her face as she imagined him sitting on the edge of their bed, folding her clothes and putting them in neat little piles. " I wanted to make sure that you are okay. You left out of here without saying much of anything."

" Hey , about that, I'm sorry..."

" No, there's nothing to be sorry about. I did something wrong, and you reacted to it."

" I didn't give you time to explain," Tim replied as he continued to fold. He couldn't help that he always needed to keep his hands busy.

" So you found the napkin, I take it," Sam said as she settled some. This was coming easier to her now.

" Yes, why didn't you tell me , Sam?"

" I didn't know how you would react. We haven't really talked about children, and I was still fearful of what I didn't understand. I'm sorry, Tim."

Tim sat on the other line quietly for a moment before he spoke again, " I love you, Sam, more than ever . I can't see my life without you in it."

" Tim what are you saying?"

" I'm saying that I want to marry you this weekend," Tim replied filled with confidence. He knew that this was the best solution for him. She had been there when there was no one else.

" Are you sure?"

" Never been so sure of anything else. I love you."

" I love you, Tim. More than you'll ever know," Sam replied as she felt the tears come to the edge of her eyes. All this time, she had felt like she was losing him, but instead she could hear the commitment in his voice.

" Good and can we make a pact to _talk_ to each other? No more running off to each other's exes," Tim retorted dryly.

" Deal."

" And Sam,..."

" Yes Tim," Sam said as she wiped the tears.

" Please remember from this moment on, that I'm going to stay with you for the rest of our lives."

"I will Tim. I will."

" Great. Now , I want you to get some rest and we will talk some more tomorrow. I'll probably peek in on you in the morning before work."

" Sounds good to me."

" Sam?"

" Yes, Tim."

" I love you with all my heart," he replied deeply. This feeling was intense for him and he breathed easily now that he knew that she was his for life.

" I love you. Good night."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Sam replaced the phone on the cradle and smiled heavily. Soon , she felt her eyelids as they drooped. Finally, the rest she was seeking was coming to her.

TBC...

A/N: Thanks to Deb for unknowingly inspiring me with a line... lol


	9. Chapter 9

Stay With You

Chapter 9

Calleigh turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open slowly. She didn't see any lights on when she drove up, so she figured either he was still in the study or he had simply gone to bed. She stepped into the foyer and saw the faint flickering of light as it came out of the vast living room. She walked forward, smelling something that immediately awakened her appetite and she made a quick turn to the kitchen where she saw a hand written note:

_Eat, then come join me in the living room_,

_H_

Calleigh felt her hunger subside as she turned to walk out seeing another note stuck to the wall. She smiled as she took it down and read it:

_You really need to eat, you're going to need it._

" Wow, I like the sound of that," Calleigh said humorously.

She then turned back into the kitchen and grabbed the plate out of the oven. She sat at the breakfast nook and tried to eat as fast as she could, her mind racing at the thought of what her husband may have had planned for her. She finished in ten minutes and placed the dish in the dishwasher then heading for the living room. On the wall, she found yet another note:

_On second thought, join me in the bathroom. You need to unwind._

Calleigh felt the sides of her mouth curl up in a devilish smile as she quickly went up the stairs. The first thing she noticed was the rose petals that were scattered on the floor. Instantly, she thought, _When did he have time for that?_

As if reading her mind , Horatio stepped up behind her and spoke into her ear, " When my wife needs attention, I give it."

Calleigh spun on her heels and came face to face with Horatio and smiled. He smiled back at her as he took her hands inside of his and guided her to the shower. Methodically, he undressed her and set the temperature slightly below scalding. He then motioned for her to step in.

" You aren't going to join me?" Calleigh asked coyly.

" No, this is your time to unwind. Take your time, we have all night. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Calleigh nodded as she stepped in and let the stinging streams of hot water melt her stress away. When she finished almost thirty minutes later, she felt like a different woman. She dried herself off quickly and headed back downstairs to join him. As she walked down the stairs, she silently thanked Tim for his momentary crisis. He had inadvertently provided Calleigh with the motivation to make changes, starting with calling Horatio. She smiled to herself as she rounded the corner, seeing the atmosphere that Horatio had set for her. There were numerous candles that flickered throughout the vast living room, giving it a warm feeling. Calleigh could hear the soft music as it played faintly from the sound system , further setting the mood. She crossed the floor to the couch silently, not seeing him. There were more petals there and she sat down gently, waiting.

"He's outdone himself this time," Calleigh said as she sat back. This was the most relaxed she had been in weeks. She soon felt herself dozing slightly. Quickly , she snapped herself out of her lull, and saw him as he gazed at her lovingly. " How long have you been there?"

" Fifteen minutes," he replied lightly.

" Fifteen minutes? And you let me continue to sleep?"

" You looked peaceful."

" I feel tons better. Thanks for all of this, Horatio."

" Oh , you might want to save that thanks," he quipped as he inched closer to her. He held her gaze for an intense moment before his lips found hers.

The slightest touch ignited a dormant passion, and soon they were enveloped with in their smoldering desires. He caressed her face lightly as he continued to kiss her, then let his hands maneuver themselves down to her shoulders. He felt the terrycloth robe that she had on and frowned slightly as he pulled away from her. Their gazes never dropped as she reached up to untie the garment, letting it hang loosely. Horatio ventured again with his hands, and felt Calleigh respond rapidly.

He put a hand up and smiled at her, " We have all night, my dear. Let's enjoy it."

Calleigh nodded and relaxed more as she felt his love in each touch. This is what she needed.

S/S

Tim woke up early the next morning so that he could drop off Sascha before going to the hospital to see Sam. He found himself giddy, yes giddy, with excitement as he prepared for the day, humming cheerfully to himself. Sascha heard him as he passed her going into the kitchen, peering at him as if he had lost his mind.

" Hey, where's my dad, and what did you do to him?"

Tim turned back to her and smiled broadly, " What? I can't be happy?"

" Dad, you never hum," Sascha retorted sarcastically.

" There's a first for everything," Tim said as the phone rang. Hoping that it was Sam, he picked it up quickly and spoke into it, " Hello?"

" Son,... Well you sound chipper today," Thomas Speedle said into the phone.

" Well, dad, I am getting married in four days."

" She's that special, is she?"

" What is that supposed to mean?" Tim asked as he frowned slightly. He had no idea why everyone was making a big deal with his happiness.

" Tim , I've never heard you this chipper this early in the morning. I want to definitely meet this young lady." Thomas returned . Tim heard commotion on the line and figured that his mother was trying to wrangle the phone from his father.

" Tim, Timothy, this is your mother," Sophia Speedle said. Tim could hear his father in the background grumbling.

" Hi, ma."

" Timothy, I want to know why Kieran said that he wasn't coming."

" That's something you are going to ask him, ma. He said something about it being my second wedding, and he had seen how it all went down the first time," Tim replied sighing. The chipperness had subsided greatly, and he now found himself holding his head.

" He's your brother, Timmy. He has to be there," Sophia intoned in a stern motherly voice.

" Kieran is a big boy, ma. He can make his own decisions. It's cool with me either way about it."

" Timmy,..." Sophia said before being cut off. In seconds his dad returned to the phone.

" Tim, I'm sorry about that. You know your mother. I was just calling to let you know that we will be in Miami on Thursday evening."

" What time?" Tim asked with a hint of relief. He could only take but so much of his mothers mothering.

" About five o'clock. Check in is at three, but I have arranged for a hold on the room."

" Good. Hopefully, Sam will be out of the hospital and maybe she could pick you guys up from the airport."

" Son, why is Sam in the hospital?" Thomas asked almost out of breath.

Tim didn't want to get into it over the phone, especially after he heard his mother start up again in the background. He decided to wait until they got here and explained it to them then. He looked at his watch and noticed that his time was slipping from him. He didn't want to miss Sam.

" Dad, it's a long story, but I promise to tell you as soon as you get here. I gotta go, I'm late as it is."

" Alright, alright. Is Sash there?"

" Yeah, hold on a minute," Tim said as he handed the phone to Sascha. He gestured to her to speak quickly as he glanced at his watch again. When she was finished, he took the phone again and said, " Okay dad, I really gotta go now. Kiss mom for me."

" Okay, Tim. Be careful and we'll see you Thursday," Thomas said as he hung up the phone.

Tim replaced the phone and clapped his hands together, " Alright, Sash, you ready?"

" Yeah, dad."

"Well off we go then," he said as he grabbed his keys. The morning air helped his good mood return and soon he was humming again. Sascha glanced at him and shook her head. Saturday couldn't get here fast enough for her. She wanted her smug sarcastic father back.

S/S

Sam turned around to see a bouquet of roses that had been laid on her table. Instantly , she knew that he had been there. She picked up the flowers and saw the note that accompanied it:

_" You were sleeping, so I just watched you. These are for you. I love you,_

_Tim_

_ps my parents are already starting to bug me_

Sam let the smile cross her face as she smelled the roses. She had almost lost him last night, and she was grateful to whatever it was that had changed his mind. It was him that she thought about when she saw the door open and watched the doctor come in. His expression alarmed her and she put the flowers down, focusing her attention on him. He tried his best to smile at her, but she sensed that it was a little more than he could give her at this moment.

" Glad to see that you are up," he said as he came to her bedside. " I saw your fiancé here earlier, is he still here?"

" No, he had to go to work. What is it doctor?"

" Well, your tests came back and we've found something," the doctor said hesitantly.

" What did you find?" Sam asked now frightened. How she wished that Tim was there to help her through this.

" When we did the EKG , I saw something that struck me as odd. Your heartbeats were out of sync and sometimes skipped a beat. Then I made the connection. Your breathing problems weren't stemming from your respiratory system, it was the result of heart disease."

" Heart disease?" Sam said as she dropped her mouth open. She couldn't remember if any one in her small family had heart disease.

" Yes, Wolfe Parkinsons White Disease to be more correct. The irregularities in your heart are caused by this disease which not many doctors know about . It is rare and for the most part, the patient can live a normal life. There will be something's that you will not be able to do anymore, which would be, vigorous cardiovascular exercises and prolonged lifting that would put a strain on the heart."

" So I can't run anymore? Is that what you are saying?"

" Yes. Prolonged activity could further damage the heart, and up your chances of having a heart attack. So for exercise I would advise you to walk more so than run."

" What about the pregnancy? Work? My sex life? All of these have the potential to cause strain,"Sam said as she felt herself getting upset. This couldn't be happening to her.

" You can still lead a normal life, Samantha. You just have to be more aware of what you do. This disease has the potential to be deadly, but I've read cases of people surviving this way into their sixties."

" Doc, I'm forty," Sam replied indignantly.

" Samantha, I can understand what you are going through, but with enough knowledge and change, you can beat this thing."

Sam nodded and sighed deeply. She didn't know what to do or how to think. She was on the verge of starting a new life with him, and now she gets the news that this new life could be abbreviated. Gazing out into the bright Miami day, she thought about what this could mean to them. The doctor saw her reflective mood and moved to get up. Sam stopped him by lifting up her hand.

"Could you be here to tell Tim when he gets back? I don't think I can," Sam said quietly. She still had trouble dealing with it herself.

"Sure. Just notify the nurses when he gets here and they will page me, okay?"

" Okay. Thank you , doc."

" You're going to be just fine, Samantha. I'm going to release you later on today with a prescription. It took some work , but I found one that wouldn't have an effect on your pregnancy. But this goes without saying, take it easy."

" Easier said than done, doc. I'm getting married in four days," Sam replied lightly.

" Just know how far you can go. Believe me, the body will let you know if you are pushing it too far," he said as he glanced at his watch. " I have to get back to my rounds now, but call me if there's anything you need, Samantha."

" I will," Sam said as she laid her head back on the pillow. There was a lot to contend with now, and the only thing she wanted at that moment was to hear his voice.

S/S

Tim walked into the lab with a smile on his face, prompting everyone to stare. He ignored them as he made his way to the office, thinking only of her. She had been sleeping when he got there, so he just left her a note and the flowers. If he could get a moment for lunch, he would swing by there to check in on her.

He was about to bound up the steps when he saw Calleigh enter from the side, her green eyes sparkling and her face glowing radiantly. It was a marked change from the Calleigh he had seen in the firearms lab the night before. She stopped and looked at him, noticing his demeanor as well, crinkling up her nose.

" Oh my god, I don't believe I've ever seen you this happy, Tim. Did Ducati sell you a piece of their stock or something?"

" Cute, Cal. No, they did not. Why is it that everyone is freaking out about my happiness. First Sascha called me out on humming, then my father cracks one on me about being so perky so early in the morning..."

" You were humming?" Calleigh said as he mouth dropped open.

" Um... Yeah... Why?"

" Tim, you never hum."

" You know , that's just what our daughter said to me. Now that's freaky."

Calleigh laughed as she saw unknown faces come up to the labs and walk into them, prompting the lab techs to depart their respective labs. She stopped laughing and turned to Tim , who was looking on with a certain look of disdain.

" Tim , what's going on here?"

" I forgot to tell you, the mayor ordered an independent investigation into the lab. We are to have nothing to do with it," Tim said as he saw Belmontes walk away from the trace lab in a huff.

" What! When did this happen?"

" Yesterday. I had a meeting with Stetler and he basically threatened me with my job if I covered for anyone."

" Anyone meaning Horatio, right?"

" My thoughts exactly. This is nothing more than a glorified witch hunt aimed at Horatio," Tim returned as he saw one of the investigators open the door and motioned for him to come. Tim acknowledged and turned to Calleigh, " Well I'm on. Tell Horatio that we need him back as soon as possible."

Calleigh nodded as she watched him disappear into the lab, surrounded by black lab coats. She put her hands hastily on her cell phone and dialed his cell. He would be just getting into therapy, but she knew that this was something that he should know about , quickly.

TBC...

A/N: the leaving of the letters in the previous chapter was inspired by a story I had read over in CSINY. It's called It Could Happen to You, by Zelda49. It's quite awesome if I may say so .

A/N#2: Wolfe Parkinsons White is a very real heart disease. My grandmother passed with it, and she did have a good life, living until she was sixty three. Just to let you guys know that I didn't just pull it out of thin air...


	10. Chapter 10

Stay With You

Disclaimer: I know absolutely nothing about physical therapy, so bear with me...

Chapter 10

" Alright lieutenant, just once more," the therapist said as Horatio lifted the five pound weight. He felt the stress of the weight as he lifted it above his head, but despite the pain running down, he was determined to get this. He slowly brought the weight back to it's resting position , then let his therapist take it. " Break time. Stretch it out, lieutenant."

Horatio did as he was told and felt his muscles respond better. He wiped the sweat of his brow and moved his arm slowly in a clock wise motion, noticing that his range of motion was better. As he took a swig from the water bottle he thought of the best way to breach the subject of him returning back to work.

"Matt," Horatio started as he screwed the top of the water bottle closed, " Do you think that it's too early for me to return back to work?"

Matt looked at Horatio and smiled. He knew that this moment was coming, " I was just discussing that with my colleague. It's been four weeks, lieutenant and you've progressed fairly well. I am satisfied that you have made it to your peak range of motion. But , I want to stress that therapy doesn't end once you leave here. You've got to keep with it if you want to regain your full potential."

" I understand, Matt."

" Good, I'll be releasing you after today's session, but I want you to continue to wear the sling for protective purposes, for one more week. Afterwards, you should be as good as new."

Horatio felt his face flush with happiness, this was what he had been waiting for.

" Thanks, Matt. I appreciate everything that you have done for me."

" Not a problem," Matt said returning to his side, " now , we have almost thirty minutes left , you want to work some more?"

" Sure," Horatio said as he heard his cell phone ringing on the bench. He looked at Matt who nodded his head , then walked to retrieve it. He glanced at the caller id and saw that it was Calleigh. " Hi."

" Horatio, there's something going on here at the lab," Calleigh said trying to keep herself calm.

Horatio's smile dropped as he let his glance drop as well, " What do you mean, Calleigh?"

" The mayor ordered an independent investigation of the lab, and they are in trace at this moment. Tim's doing his best, but he's looking overwhelmed," Calleigh said as she stood at the doorway of the trace lab. Tim was answering questions that were coming from everywhere.

" He did what?"

" Ordered an independent investigation. Something's not right about this."

" You're right, Calleigh. And I think I know why," Horatio said as he turned to Matt who was already signing his discharge papers. " I'll be there within twenty minutes. Love you."

" Love you, Horatio. Bye."

Horatio flipped his phone down and walked back to Matt. Matt smiled and handed him the paperwork, " Just released and already getting back to work?"

" Yes, Matt. This city never closes," Horatio said as slipped on the sling and took the paper work. " Thanks for everything ,Matt."

He left the therapy office quickly, pulling the keys out to his Hummer. Getting inside, he slipped on his sunglasses and pointed it in the direction of the crime lab. It felt good to be going back there.

S/S

Tim breathed deeply as the last of the independent technicians walked out of the door, leaving him alone in his element. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was just a little past one. He smiled to himself and pushed the door open, meeting Delko in the hallway.

" So, how did it go?" Eric asked glancing over at his friend. " Are we in trouble?"

" No, Delko we are not in trouble. Matter of fact, some of those techs didn't have any idea why this was necessary. They couldn't find anything wrong. Mainly they just inquired about the equipment."

" So how did this come about? Something or someone had to have happened."

" I don't know, Delko, but I don't think we have anything to worry about," Tim said as he glanced at his watch again.

"How is she?" Eric asked as they stopped at the elevator.

" She was fine this morning, sleeping peacefully, but I have this feeling that all is not well with her."

" Is she going to be okay for Saturday?"

" I'm sure she will. If we have to bring the wedding up to the hospital, we will," Tim quipped easily.

" Okay then, tell her I said hello," Eric said as he walked off to the break room. _He never gets any work done when he goes in there, _Tim thought humorously. He then got onto the elevator, and made his way down to the garage. In minutes , he was on his way to the hospital.

S/S

Sam glanced at the tv absently then back to the phone, willing it to ring. She then nervously watched the clock , feeling intense pressure building up in her chest. She had to remember to stay calm. As she breathed in slower and deeper, she felt the heaviness drift away. Then without notice, the phone rang, startling her. She answered it, feeling the hint of pressure as it lingered.

" Hello?"

" Hi, beautiful. So you finally got up?" she heard him ask.

She smiled brightly and began to twirl a strand of hair around her finger, " It's one twenty, Tim. I would've thought that you would've called before now."

" Going through some things at work. But no big deal. How are you feeling?"

" Better, ready to get out of this bed , I know that. The doctor came in and told me about my tests this morning," Sam said as she closed her eyes.

" Well?"

" I think it would be better if you heard it from the doctor, Tim. It sounds involved."

" Is it serious?"

Sam heard the hint of fear in his voice and shook her head, " Not really. I just have to watch what I do from now on."

" That's kinda vague, Sam."

"Well when you get up here I'll have the doctor explain it to you," Sam chided. "Have you eaten?"

" No, have you?"

" If you can call what they served me a meal, I guess the answer is yes."

" So sarcastic ," Tim said grinning,"I'll grab something before I get there."

" I learned from the best. Hurry up and get here, Tim. I miss you."

" I miss you, honey and I love you."

" Love you back," Sam said as she smiled. She hung up the phone and continued to smile. No matter what kind of heart disease she had, she knew it was all better because she had him with her.

TBC...

A/N: sorry so short, it was getting late. I'll post more later...


	11. Chapter 11

Stay With You

Chapter 11

A/N: Ah yeah it lives! I have finally caught the inspiration I needed to get back with this. I hope I don't disappoint!

"Knock , knock," Tim said as he pushed the door open. Sam sat up in her bed, a smile lighting up her face as she saw him move into the room. Her heart burst at the seams just seeing him, and she felt as if she was going to burn alive if he she didn't touch him. She had been so close to losing him, but by some divine intervention, that threat was long gone. Now she had to contend with her health. But even that couldn't quell the happiness that she felt as she stared at him.

He moved to her , seeing the discomfort that was written all over her face, and it concerned him. He instantly knew that this was something far more worse than anxiety that had enveloped her and he had the question in his mind as he sat down next to her, placing the bag of food on the table beside her.

" Hey, beautiful," he said as he reached for her hand. The touch reignited his passion for her as he continued to look into the brown pools of her soul.

" Hey yourself. Smells good."

"Yeah, I stopped at a restaurant before coming here. There's enough in here to feed Delko, which means there's way too much for me. You want some?"

" No thanks. I'm not really hungry, but you eat. I want to hear about your problems at the lab," Sam said as she took in a deep breath.

Tim watched her hesitantly then noticed the pads on her chest, " Are you sure that you are okay?"

Sam debated on whether to tell him or wait for the doctor , resigning herself to bite the bullet and explain what was going on. She took in another deep breath and glanced at the tv then back to him.

" Tim, I have what has been explained to me as a rare heart disease, Wolfe Parkinsons White disease. It's hereditary, it's fatal, but if I live right and know my limits, I've been assured that I can live well into my sixties, maybe even longer."

" Wolfe Parkinsons White? I've never heard of it. How?..." Tim asked as he struggled to take it all in. He could only focus on what she had said about it being fatal.

" It's something in my family line, although I never remembered anyone in my family having it, but then again, I don't know much about my family," Sam said as she tried to make light of the situation. Tim 's expression told her that this was too serious of a moment to make jokes, and she suppressed the smile that was forming on her lips. " Tim, I can beat this. It takes common sense, something that I have a bevy of, love ,and support."

Tim nodded and grasped her hand ,squeezing it, feeling a hint of sadness , " You have my love and my support, Sam. I will be right here."

" That's all I need, Tim. So, tell me about your day. The note you left said that your parents were already bugging you. What's that all about?"

" They called this morning. Mom's stressing out about Kieran not wanting to be here, dad's trying to restrain her. They said they'll be here on Thursday."

"Um Thursday... Have you had a chance to call your cousins? I need to call Vivian, she's supposed to be coming down on Friday. I want to make sure that Jack doesn't keep her tied up," Sam said rapidly. She had begun to lose her breath more as she talked, and Tim felt the growing concern rise in him.

" Hey, whoa, wait a minute. Take a breather, Sam. Everything's taken care of, I told you that when you came back from New York. All you have to do is show up on Saturday."

" I know, I just want everything to be perfect, Tim. This is the day of my dreams," she replied as she gazed into his deep brown eyes .

" And it will be. Don't sweat the small stuff."

"Alright, alright, don't sweat the small stuff, gotcha," she smirked as the door opened. The doctor walked in , and Tim turned his attention to him expectantly.

" I'm sorry if I interrupted you..."

" Oh , no doc, we were just talking about the wedding. I don't believe you have met my fiancé'," Sam said as she let another smile cross her face. " This is Tim Speedle. Tim, this is Doctor John Fitzgerald."

Tim smirked to himself, the irony not being lost on him that a man named Fitzgerald was taking care of Sam. He stood up to shake the man's hand then returned back to his seat, grasping Sam's hand again. Dr. Fitzgerald flipped open her chart and glanced down at it, then back to them. To him, they seemed to be the perfect couple. He could see the love and devotion that he had for her, knowing that with just one glance, he would die for her if he had to.

" Mr. Speedle, I'm not sure if she told you or not, but Sam has a very rare heart disease, so rare that many people don't know that it exists."

Tim nodded his head and glanced down at the floor, " She told me that it was hereditary. Is it something from her immediate family?"

" Most more than likely, her grandmother had it and it skipped her mother. Illnesses tend to skip a generation."

" Then the baby is lucky," Sam quipped. Again, she could sense that her humor was out of place at the moment, and she nervously played with the sheets as Tim remained focused on the doctor.

" Is there any medication, doctor?" he asked , feeling the odd sensation of his throat closing. His Sam was sick and there was nothing that he could do for her.

" Yes there is, but many of them stipulate that it is harmful to the development of the baby. But , I have dug deeper and found one that is safe for both the baby and Sam. Because of it's rarity, the medication, I'm sorry to say , is quite expensive."

" No matter the cost, doctor. If it can help Sam, I want it," Tim replied as he finally turned to look at her. She was tired, he could tell, and it was a stark difference in the Sam that he was used to.

" Okay with that being said, I'll write the prescription when she is discharged."

"Which will be ?..." Sam asked as she positioned herself better in the bed.

" Well everything looks good to me, I don't see why you can't go home this afternoon. We need to make a follow up appointment though. It's important to be able to track this."

" Great! This afternoon, thanks doc," she exclaimed as she let the smile return. If there was nothing more she hated, it was being laid up in a bed.

" Sure, I do want to tell you quickly about the medication. It's more of a progressive , med. Instead of taking it to prevent, it's taken to ward. Much like an asthma pump for lack of a better example. If you start to feel pressure in your chest, or shortness of breath, that would be the time to take it."

" Much like Nitroglycerin?" Tim asked.

" Yes, exactly. Seems like you know about Nitro."

" He's a trace analyst for the Miami -Dade Crime lab," Sam returned proudly as Tim felt his color rise. He was never much for receiving accolades.

" Well, you could tell me more about the chemical compound of this medicine than I could tell you about it," Dr. Fitzgerald stated as he smiled warmly at them. " I will give you six refills, Sam , just to start you off. Remember, to take it easy, okay?"

" Alright , doc. I'll take it easy."

" Good, the nurse will bring the discharge papers in this afternoon along with your prescription."

"Thank you, Doctor," Tim said standing to shake his hand again. After he left, Tim turned to Sam with a serious look in his eye, " Now you heard what he said, Sam, take it easy."

" I will, believe me, I don't want to go through this again," she said as she touched his cheek, " I have too much to live for."

" I agree," Tim said as he leaned in to kiss her. She savored the feeling of his lips on hers, warmness spreading inside of her. Pulling away, her eyes glinted in the light, revealing the tears that were fast approaching. She never knew why his touch had that effect on her.

Sitting back, she spoke carefully, " Tim, I have decided something."

" That we can elope?" he asked as he sat back in his chair, relaxing a bit.

" No, crazy. I've decided on letting you invite Calleigh to the wedding."

Tim did a double take, searching her eyes for any hint of insanity, " Wha- What?"

" I'm saying that Calleigh can come to the wedding. I've been real childish about this whole thing , and I feel like this is the best way to start. I have to accept that Calleigh is a great friend of yours , and the mother of your child, and I think that it would be a great way to start over."

"Are you sure about that?"

" Totally. It's a happy day for both of us. I want you to be able to share it with those you love, including Calleigh."

Tim let a small smile appear and nodded his head. This is what he was waiting for ; Sam's acceptance of him entirely.

"Alright, if you say so, I'll ask her when I go back to the lab," he said as he looked at his watch, " which I need to be doing right now."

" Great! So, I expect an answer when you come back to pick me up," she returned as she glanced at the untouched food.

" You'll have one. I gotta go."

Sam lifted her head slightly to receive the kiss and closed her eyes, only to open them again to match them to his, melting. He caressed her cheek and smiled, then turning to walkout the door, " I'll see you this afternoon. I love you."

" I love you... Hey wait! You didn't eat."

" You can have it, babe. I'll be fine."

Sam nodded as he threw a killer smile back at her and walked out the door.

_So will I_, she thought.

Tbc...

A/N: It felt great to get back to this... expect more... R&R please.


	12. Chapter 12

Stay With You

Chapter 12

Calleigh looked up from the her paper to see Horatio walking through the hall, his eyes fixed in one direction. She got up quickly and opened the door, feeling the intensity that wafted off of him. His gait was all business as he came to the elevator and waited for the lift to open.

" Hey there handsome," she whispered as she came up behind him.

" Calleigh..."

" I take it you've been to see Stetler."

" You know, sometimes I wonder just what it is about Rick? Do you know that he has started a file on everyone, including yourself?"

" Really? Why?"

" He says... He says that there is suspicious activities going on, and he wanted to catch it before it began to hinder the job."

"Suspicious activity? We have the best conviction record in all of Miami Dade, possibly the state. What's gotten into him?"

" I don't know, but I requested a meeting with the Commander for this afternoon. I want to get this all in the open, maybe he can reign in Rick," he said as he let out an exhausted breath.

Calleigh placed a gentle hand on the shoulder in the sling, and lightly smiled at him, " So Matt released you today?"

" Yes, but the sling has to stay on for another week. Speed's going to have to take the scenes until then," he returned with a tone of disappointment.

" Hey, look at it this way, at least you can come to the office," she said perkily. The elevator slid open and they both got in. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She reacted , letting a small laugh escape as he bent down to kiss her, " Lieutenant, you're not supposed to be fraternizing with your employees."

" Well some one should've told me about seven years ago," he replied as he inched closer to her face, his clear blue eyes inches from her sparkling green eyes. He found refuge in them just like he had always been able to. He kissed her softly as the lift came to a close and the doors slid open. Parting, he smiled at her lightly, and stepped off of the elevator, glancing behind him, " I'm just going to go to the office for a moment. If you see Speed, tell him to come and see me."

" Will do, Horatio. Take it easy," Calleigh said as the door closed. She leaned back on to the wall of the elevator, feeling satisfied. When the doors opened to the atrium, Calleigh saw Tim as he strode through the door. She smiled inwardly and walked to meet him. There was something about him that struck Calleigh. Just the same, she kept the smile .

" So, where have you been? You know, lunch ended about fifteen minutes ago," she teased.

" I'm sorry, but something required my attention," he returned uneasily.

" How is she?"

" How'd did you know?"

" Our daughter talks when she is upset, Tim. So?"

" So she's fine, she's coming home this afternoon."

" Is that all?"

" What's with the twenty questions?"

" I know when something is bothering you, Tim. I just wanted to know if there is anything that I could do?"

Tim shifted his weight awkwardly and adverted his eyes. The drive from the hospital was nothing if unnerving, he thinking about how Sam's illness would change things. It wouldn't change how he felt about her though. If anything, it solidified his love for her, and she needed him more than ever, which in a way, gave him a nervous feeling.

" She's got a rare heart disease, Wolfe Parkinsons White disease. It's hereditary, apparently, her grandmother had it, and it skipped her mother, so she got it."

" What does this mean for the baby?"

Tim looked at her with surprise , he hadn't told anyone about Sam being pregnant, not even Sascha. How could she possibly know?

" Honestly, Tim, I don't know why you discount our daughter," Calleigh intoned with her accent. She saw the scowl that was surfacing on his face and decided against chiding him any more, "She saw the napkin."

He nodded then dropped his head, " The doctor prescribed some medicine for her that will be safe for the baby. The main issue is for her to remain calm."

" Sounds like she got the same tag line I got from my doctor," Calleigh stated as she touched her stomach.

" Is there something wrong?"

" Just that my blood pressure is elevated. She wants me to take it easy. Let's see if the twins will understand that."

Tim smirked at the comment and then started to walk , saying, " Oh, I almost forgot. I want you to come to the wedding."

Calleigh stopped walking and stared at him as if he was painted neon green, "Wait, 'I almost forgot?' How is that a wedding invitation?"

" Well, Calleigh, I just said..."

" Alright I heard you. So is this some prank or something?"

"No, I really want you to be there." Tim sighed.

"And you're serious? What about Sam?"

"She's the one who suggested it. She says that she realizes how much apart of my life you are and she wants me to be able to share this with those I love."

"How grown up of her," Calleigh stated almost sarcastically as she started walking again. " If it is okay, then I don't see why not."

" Good," Tim said as he got to the elevator. " if anyone needs me, I'll be in the morgue."

" Oh, I forgot," Calleigh retorted as she held the elevator ,smiling sweetly, " Horatio said that he wanted to see you in his office."

" Cute. When did he get back?"

" Just today. He's been released, but you are still going to have to take the scenes, until at least next week."

Tim sighed a breath of relief as she let go of the door. One thing off of his chest.

" That's great news Calleigh. See ya later." When he was alone in the elevator, he checked his watch. He would go talk to Horatio, finish some reports and then head over to the hospital to pick up Sam. He knew that just because he was going to be busy, didn't mean that he wasn't going to be thinking of her. She would never be far from his mind.

S/S

Tim knocked on the door of the room before pushing it , hearing silence, then the sound of gagging. His adrenaline kicked in and he pushed the door open quickly to see Sam kneeling at the toilet. She glanced up to see him , and tried to put on a happy face, but she knew that she was failing.

"Why is it that you can catch me at the rarest moments?" Sam said humorously as she wiped her mouth with a damp cloth.

Tim ignored her attempt to make the situation lighter, and moved to her with a mixture of concern and irritability written on his face , "Are you okay?"

" I'm fine, Tim. Really, it was just a sudden wave of nausea. I'm ready to go home," she said as she tried to stand up, teetering slowly while holding on to Tim. He caught her and she rested easily in his arms. It felt as if she was made to be there. She could smell the faint hints of his cologne that had worn off and her heart began to beat slightly faster.

_His touch could be fatal to me_, she thought as she mustered a smile. The hardened look that he was giving her , melted as he helped her to the bed.

" What are you thinking about?" Tim asked as he kept her gaze.

" How ready I am to be your wife."

" Oh, really?"

" Yeah ,really," she replied with a certain tone in her voice.

" Then , you wouldn't mind going to bed when you get home," he said as he kissed her on her forehead and moved to collect her things. He zipped up the bag and walked to the door to open it, feeling a sudden thud , as a pillow connected with the back of his head. He spun around with a smirk on his face, and dropped the bag, picking up the pillow simultaneously . " You are going to wish that you never did that."

" Yeah? Well come and get it," Sam said as she grabbed another pillow. Soon they were engaged in an all out pillow fight. Sam felt her chest tighten slightly as she swung, connecting with his head once more , just as the door creaked open.

" I swear, you two need to grow up,"Sascha said as she walked in. Tim dropped the pillow in mid swing and smiled at her, as she came to the foot of the bed. " I see you are feeling better, Sam."

"Yeah... I am," she said breathlessly. She saw Tim's demeanor change and she put a hand up to stop him. " I'm fine... I just ... just have to catch my breath."

They looked at her as the attack subsided and a small smile appeared on her face. Sascha gave her a tight hug as her father went to the door, and whispered in her ear, " There's a message waiting for you at home."

Sam looked at Sascha and saw the seriousness of the moment in her dark brown eyes.

"Anyone important?"

"He said his name was Martin..."

" Hey what are you ladies whispering about over there?" Tim said as he turned to face them. The silence in the room had provided unwelcomed tension.

Sam glanced to Sascha and then to Tim. She would not hold anything from him, she promised him that , " Sash says I have a message from Martin. I wonder what he wants?"

" I can think of a few things," Tim replied as he turned back to the door. It somewhat still stung that she had spent a night in another man's arms. But who was he to criticize? Hadn't he come a step too close to doing the same thing?

" Tim, no matter what he wants, he's not going to get it. I'm yours." Sam said as she got up and walked to him.

" I know."

" Then don't worry about it. I'll call him and let him know what the deal is, okay?" Sam asked as she lightly touched his arm.

Tim nodded and let his eyes find hers. There was truth and beauty in them. He took her in a strong embrace, prompting Sascha to roll her eyes in mock disgust.

"Alright, alright, alright already! I think that this can wait until we get home."

" Sascha..."

"I'm ready to leave this place. Hospitals give me the creeps."

" I can understand where she's coming from," Sam replied with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, since we are in agreement, shall we?" Tim said opening the door. Standing there in the hallway was an orderly with a wheelchair, waiting.

" I can walk perfectly fine," Sam said to him.

"Sorry, hospital policy," Tim returned sarcastically, motioning for her to sit. She started to protest, but thought better of it, sitting down.

"Alright, I'm ready," Sam said as she held on to the sides of the wheelchair. As the family left the room, Sam instantly felt her energy return. She was going to live her life to the fullest, she owed it to them.

Tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Stay With You

Chapter 13

" Can some one get that?" Tim yelled through the house. He was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner as the phone rang . No one picked up and he tossed the towel to the side, reaching for the head set sighing heavily, " Never mind I have it!"

In the two days that Sam had come home, it had been a mad house in the Speedle home. If it wasn't his parents calling, it was the florist or the caterer. He had to practically peel the phone out of Sam's hand as she sat in the living room , with her books and planners out. Before the end of Wednesday, he was ready to snatch her up and elope.

" Hello?" Tim said into the phone as the timer went off on his lasagna .

" Son ? What's going on in there?" his father asked with some humor in his voice.

" I'm right in the middle of cooking dinner, and apparently, I'm alone," Tim replied as he turned the timer off. Just as he did so, Sascha walked into the kitchen with her mp3 player, bobbing her head to the music. He pulled the phone away from him as he turned the heat down on the vegetables that he was steaming and reached out to Sascha, prompting her to take the earplugs out of her ears and glare at him. He shrugged his shoulders and motioned to the stove, she glanced at the stove and then turned her attention back to the cabinet.

" We're at the airport, just landed. It was an interesting flight..."

" Sascha, a little help... Wait, dad did you say that you were at the airport?" Tim asked as he looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. He had completely forgotten what day it was.

" Yeah, and we've been here for all of five minutes and Sofia is already bugging Kieran about his lack of enthusiasm."

" Oh God, I forgot. Dad, it's been a hectic day. I'll come and pick you up."

" Tim, don't worry about it, you're cooking,we'll catch a cab..."

" Dad, I can send Sam..." he started as he saw Sascha shaking her head.

"Sam's not here," she stated plainly.

"She's not? Where did she go?"

" I don't know. But I could go get him."

Tim gave her a sarcastic smirk and said, " Sash, a permit doesn't equal a license."

" Well , you can't go get them, you're cooking."

" Can't you watch the food until I get back?"

" No thanks, I remember the last time I wanted to help in the kitchen," Sascha said as she turned to walk out .

" Son, we can hail a cab, it'll be much easier," his father returned after hearing the conversation between him and his granddaughter.

" Dad..." Tim said as he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw Sam walk in with bags in her hands. " I'm sending Sam. She just walked in the door."

" Wow, look at all this action," Sam quipped as she pecked Tim on the cheek placing the bags on the counter top.

" My parents just landed, could you go and pick them up?" Tim asked with a relieved sigh.

" Sure, hi, Mr. Speedle," Sam called. " Sash, you wanna tag along?"

" Yeah! Hey, can I drive?"

" I don't see why not," Sam replied as she saw the look that Tim shot Sascha.

"Awesome!" Sascha returned as she kissed Sam on her cheek and walked to the bedroom. Sam went into the other room and Tim shook his head and turned his attention back to his father.

" Dad, they are on their way, okay."

"Alright, Tim. I'll see if I can't get your mother to stop fussing over Kieran long enough to go the baggage claim and pick up Sebastian."

" Dad, please tell me she didn't bring that dog," Tim said as he closed his eyes. Sebastian was his mother's poodle. Tim could remember when he went home right after she got him, and the altercation between him and the canine. He could swear that dog did not like him, but that was fine with Tim, because he couldn't stand it either. " Couldn't she had left him? She wasn't going to be here long."

"Son, you know as well as I do, that she never leaves Sebastian, anywhere,"he replied with a sigh. " I gotta go, your mother is getting intoit with the security. See you when we get there."

"Alright , dad." Tim said as he hung up the phone. He turned to see Sam standing there with something in her hand. She grinned from ear to ear when she held it up to show him. It was a bib.

" Sam, that's a little early isn't it?"

" You didn't read the front of it, did you?" Sam stated as she pointed .

Tim took the bib and read it aloud, " CSI In Training. Oh that's rich , Sam."

" Hey, it could be, right? I mean she is getting half of you and half of me right?"

" I wouldn't want my child to do what I do, and besides, how can you be sure that it's a girl?"

" Believe me, it's a girl, Tim. And what's so wrong with what you do? You help solve crimes, help those left behind with finding justice and peace of mind. I see it as an honorable profession."

" There's just too much pain that comes along with it, Sam. It takes a lot for me to be able to leave that stuff at the door when I leave. I don't want that for her- I mean him."

" I think she will see what her daddy does and race you to the car every morning," Sam said draping the bib across Tim's shoulder. He lifted an eyebrow and she gave him a smile, " Relax Tim it's a bib, not a crystal ball. I just thought it would be cute."

" What would be cute?" Sascha returned as she stopped in the doorway. Sam took the bib off of Tim's shoulder and showed it to Sascha.

"Aww, isn't that just precious? CSI in Training. She's going to follow daddy to work."

" This she stuff is making me nervous. There's a fifty- fifty chance that she could be a he," Tim said , almost defeated.

" Tim, a woman knows. We are having a girl," Sam replied as she touched her stomach lightly. She could only imagine what that would feel like in three months.

" Based on what?"

" Woman's intuition, are you ready, Sash?" Sam said quickly.

" Been ready. You two can pick up this conversation later," Sascha returned as she grabbed the keys . " Meet you outside."

When Sascha left, Tim smiled to himself and turned back to the stove, " She's always going to win with you."

" Look who's talking, she's had you wrapped since the day she was born," Sam said as she grasped Tim from behind, wrapping her arms around his lean frame. She exhaled heavily and buried her head into his back. He turned his head ever so slightly, feeling her grip tighten on his waist.

" You okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just ready to get married."

" We can still elope..."

" Get that word out of your vocabulary, Timothy Speedle," Sam returned gently as he turned and faced her, his eyes effecting the love that he felt. He bent to kiss her as the horn blared from outside. Sam broke apart and let a small smile trace her lips, " I'm being summoned. Be right back."

" Okay. Be careful."

" I will. Love you."

" Love you," Tim replied before he heard the door close. He turned his attention back to his meal as he heard the SUV rumble out of the driveway. He could definitely tell that his daughter was behind the wheel.

Before he could open the oven, the phone rang again, and he picked it up on the first ring, " Hello?"

" Know of any good pizza parlors here?" a familiar voice asked. Instantly, Tim knew who it was.

" Depends on if you want Brooklyn style or Manhattan," Tim returned as he smiled.

" I'm partial to Brooklyn style myself, but nobody does it better than the original."

" Then I guess you need to go back up to New York, then Danny," Tim replied sarcastically.

" How'd you guess?"

"Are you kiddin' me? That accent gives you away every time. Where are you?"

" Pulling up to your house, which is beautiful , by the way, isn't it Stella?" Danny said.

" You brought Stella? How did Mac wrangle that?" Tim asked as he walked to the kitchen window to see them getting out of the cab. He saw Danny wave, then went to open the door, hanging up.

" Was that Sascha speeding down the road?" Danny asked when Tim got to him. Tim pulled him into a brotherly hug and pulled back.

" Yeah, she got her permit right after she started walking again."

" She's walking again?" Stella asked as she hugged Tim tightly.

" Yes , she is. She was determined to do so before Sam and I got married."

" And she did it. Remind you of anyone, Stella?" Danny asked as he grabbed the bag from her hand.

" That Speedle determination... Helped us out a lot in New York."

Tim chuckled then heard the smoke alarm go off in the house. He sprinted into the house to see his sauce burning. Danny and Stella walked in behind him, laughing as he took a towel and fanned the smoke alarm. When it quieted down, Tim took the pot and tossed it in the trash. It was no good.

" So, what are we having for dinner?" Danny asked noticing the scowl on his face.

" Oh, don't worry, I can salvage this," Tim said as he pulled out another pot.

" You got the number of that pizza parlor?" Stella asked.

" Haha, funny. Just put your bags in the closet and sit and watch. Prepared to be amazed."

" Amazed, huh? I'll be amazed if you didn't burn down the house," Danny quipped sarcastically.

" You're in for a treat," Tim returned as he began the process over again. While he cooked, he got updated on what was going on in New York, enjoying his company.

Tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

Stay With You

A/N: And it returns! This time I hope to complete it. I hope you guys like it!

A/N#2: I caught the inspiration from Katie, she is such a muse! LoL...

Chapter 14

Tim heard the car doors slam, then heard the familiar barking of the poodle from hell. His family had returned. He excused himself from Danny and Stella as he made his way to the door, hearing the animated conversation between his brother and Sam. A smile inched across his face as he opened the door to see them.

" Tim, you have to school your brother on the finer points of baseball," Sam said as she handed him a bag. " How can he be a Speedle if he roots for the Mets?"

" You know, I've been wondering that same thing, Sam," Tim replied as he grinned at his younger brother who greeted him with a scowl, " Nice to see you changed your mind , Kieran."

" Not that there wasn't lack of motivation on a certain some body's part," Kieran responded as he threw a backwards glance at their mother, " but I'm glad that I came."

"Dad, he told me about a bet that you lost when you were kids..." Sascha piped in as she held the door open for her grandmother.

Tim turned to Kieran with a slightly perturbed look on his face, " You didn't..."

"Relax, Tim, I gave her the pg version."

" Don't contaminate my daughter's innocence, Kieran."

" She wanted to know..."

"Kieran,..." Tim started as he saw the little white poodle scurry across the floor heading straight to him. The little dog nipped at Tim's trousers and he struggled to keep control of his actions, wanting very much to rid himself of the annoying beast. " Mom, did you have to bring Sebastian?"

" Since when have you known me to travel anywhere without my baby?" Sophia Speedle asked as she came up to Tim, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

" We've been kicked to the curb, Tim," Kieran quipped as he began to walk into the living room. He noticed the two people sitting on the couch and waved to them. He then turned to walk back into the crowded kitchen, " You realize you have company , Tim?"

Tim came out of the kitchen followed by Sascha, and her face lit up as she saw Stella and Danny sitting on the couch. Stella got up and received Sascha in an embrace, smiling heavily. Danny then stood and repeated the same motion and rubbed her hair. It had been a long time since they had seen each other.

" When did you guys come in?" Sascha asked as she sat between them. Tim watched with a smile as the two CSIs huddled close to her.

"About a hour ago, around the time that your father was massacring the dinner," Danny quipped as he shot Tim a humorous glance.

" For the record, dinner is still on," Tim returned as Sam walked in behind his parents. Sebastian had found a sanctuary on Sascha's lap and relished the attention she was giving him.

" Timothy, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Sophia asked as she huddled next to her husband.

" Oh, yeah. Where are my manners?" Tim asked as he moved closer to them, " Stella , Danny , this is Kieran, my brother..."

" How ya doin'? " Kieran asked as he smiled at them, his brown eyes flashing at the sight of Stella.

"And , this is my father, Thomas, and my mother, Sophia," Tim continued as he gestured towards them. Thomas shook hands with Danny and greeted Stella with a kiss on each cheek, and Sophia greeted them both with kisses. " You know, Sam..."

" Yeah the lucky bride," Danny said as he made his way over to her. He noticed the tired look she had and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " How are you doing, Sam?"

" Fine. I spent a couple of days in the hospital for a vacation," she smiled as she glanced at Tim, seeing his concern. The talk of what was going on with her still affected him and her smile disappeared.

" Hospital? Is everything alright?" Stella asked as she hugged her.

" Everything's good. I got a heart disease, but everything's fine," Sam returned as she tried to make light of the situation. Tim glared at her and turned to go back into the kitchen. Something as serious as her condition just wasn't funny to him.

" You say that as if it's a joke," Sophia said as she watched her son go into the kitchen, the obvious affects of this showing through.

" It's nothing to be worried about. They are treating it aggressively and they say that I can lead a normal life. There's no reason to make it a big deal. People live with this everyday."

" And people die with it , Sam," Tim answered as he returned into the living room. The atmosphere had turned uncomfortable within seconds , and all eyes were being adverted. The only thing that was constant was Tim's hardened gaze at Sam. She returned the gaze with no hesitation, standing her ground. There was no way she was going to let this sickness dictate how she lived her life.

" I thought we were going to have a positive outlook , Tim. Take it one day at a time."

" I just want you to take it seriously, Sam. This thing could kill you," Tim returned as he forgot about the audience they were keeping. Nothing mattered at this moment, only her understanding of the seriousness of this.

" Tim, I'm here , right now. And I intend on living . I need you to understand that I don't want this to take over. I want a normal life with kids, love,... you. Believe me, I understand that it is serious and that I may not see my child graduate, or marry, but I also know that I'm not going to waste my time on worrying about it. Life is too precious for that."

Tim looked into her eyes and saw the strength that her words portrayed. He moved to her and took her into a hug, not wanting to let go. Parting, he turned to see just about the entire room in tears.

" These two belong together," Stella said as she wiped her tears.

The door bell rang and Sascha got up , Sebastian jumping off of her lap and making it to the door before her , barking incessantly. Instantly, the sounds of little giggles filled the home, and Tim could hear Sascha as she greeted the guest warmly. She came back in, holding the two identical twins' hands and Calleigh and Horatio following behind her.

" Dad, look who's here," Sascha said as she smiled brightly. Sophia glanced over at Calleigh and Horatio, not masking the disgust and excused herself from the room. Tim walked over to Calleigh and kissed her on the cheek and shook Horatio's hand.

" Hey everyone, I want you to meet Calleigh and Horatio Caine," he said to the room.

" Hi ," Calleigh returned as she waved shortly to the curly haired woman and the man with blond hair and glasses. She deducted that these were Tim's colleagues from New York.

"Stella Bonasera" Stella said as she extended her hand. She then gestured to the man beside her, "Danny Messer. We worked with Speed when he was in New York."

Calleigh nodded her head , saying, " Calleigh Caine. This is my husband, Horatio and those are our girls , Lizzy and Livvy.

Horatio followed Calleigh with the handshakes and then stood by her, watching the rest of the room cautiously, seeing Tim's brother and father as they approached Calleigh first.

" Now , I know that you are not going to pass me over," Thomas said as he took Calleigh in a big hug.

" I could never do that , Thomas," Calleigh returned as she smiled brightly. No matter what had happened between her and Tim , Calleigh always felt as if she was welcomed by the Speedles, well almost. " Kieran, I see that we've grown some. How's school going for you?"

Kieran blushed lightly as he gave her a shy smile and received her embrace, " It's fine, Calleigh. How are things going with you."

" Well, they are busy, I can certainly say that," she answered as she patted the small bulge. A small chuckle erupted as Sam moved to grab their coats.

" You guys want anything?"she asked, trying to give them a reassuring smile. It had to be uncomfortable forCalleigh being in the same room with her ex-husband's family. This had been her idea, a way of bringing everyone together , and she hoped that it would pay off .

" We were just stopping by," Calleigh replied as she glanced back at the girls who were playing happily with Sebastian. " The girls wanted to see Sascha."

" You've gotta stay for dinner," Tim chimed in , " I've cooked enough that's for sure."

Before Calleigh could answer, Sophia called him from the kitchen. Tim sighed to himself as he walked passed Calleigh and Horatio. He could tell by the tone in her voice, that the conversation wasn't going to be a good one. Walking into the kitchen , he saw her as she stood with her arms folded tightly over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently.

"Could you please tell me what she is doing here?"

" Sam invited her," Tim said as he stared at her, " why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"She's your ex-wife, Tim. She doesn't belong here, she's not apart of this family anymore," Sophia responded, bitingly.

" She's Sascha's mother," Tim stated tersely, " and she will always be apart of this family."

" She left you for him! Even when you stood by her when she had amnesia, you were right by her side. And she just threw you and Sascha away. How can you forgive her so easily?"

Tim felt his temper rising as he glared at his mother, matching her demeanor, " Keep your voice down, _mother_. I'm not talking about this here."

"When are you going to talk about it, Timmy? She hurt you, do you remember that?"

" You're making it damn hard to forget," Tim said as he started to walk out, " I'm finished with this conversation." He realized that their voices had gotten too loud as he saw Calleigh walking towards the door, Horatio following behind. Tim rushed out of the kitchen to catch them .

"Calleigh, H, where are you going? I thought you guys were staying for dinner."

"It's alright, Tim,"Calleigh said as she glanced behind him to see Sophia as she came out of the kitchen. " I can get the hint that I'm no t wanted. Livvy, Lizzy, we gotta go."

Horatio opened the door silently and let her walk out of the door first as the twins came up behind him, grabbing his hands.

"Daddy, can we get a puppy?" Lizzy asked smiling beautifully.

" Yeah , can we get one like Seb- Seb..." Livvy chimed in.

"Sebastian?" Horatio asked as he looked up at Tim with a small smile on his face.

" YEAH! Sebassian! Can we?"

"We will have to talk to mom about that. Now go get in the truck, I'll be right there," Horatio said as he turned back to Tim.

" H, I'm sorry. This could've gone a lot easier," Tim apologized.

" Speed, it's alright. Sam tried her best and that's what counts."

"You guys are still coming to the wedding aren't you?"

"That", Horatio started as he glanced over to the Hummer, " is for her to decide. If she's not comfortable, she won't come. You know her well enough to know that."

" Yeah , I do," Tim replied, defeated. Horatio nodded and started off to the Hummer. As they pulled away, Tim tried to gather himself to face his visitors. After what had just went down, he had to wonder what they were thinking.

TBC...


End file.
